Teaching Spike to Robattle
by Wingshad0w
Summary: Spike is kicked out of the screws. He litearally flies into tom who takes pity and trains him, t rating slight exageration, for swearing Chapter 12, the final epic chapter, Koji and spike have one last robattle, who will win, I DON'T CARE! But you should
1. Spike is kicked out, or he sucks

Teaching Spike to Robattle

Disclaimer – yeah, natsume owns this stuff

Story idea, well pretty self explanatory, placed sometime after my first fic, um well yeah.

"WHAT YOU LOST, AGAIN, AGAIN, AGAIN. Wait; no yeah that's what I wanted to say." A raspy Samantha blared at the top of her lungs to an unfortunate spike.

"Um, well, yeah, about that boss…"

"Don't call me boss. Two reasons why you should stop calling me boss! One, its very annoying. Two I'm not you're boss anymore."

"What you're, you're kicking me out!" Samantha then literally did that. Kicking Spike out of the dark alley the screws had set up temporary office in.

"And don't come back Till' you're better!" was the last thing spike heard in the alley.

When he landed he crashed into a leg. The leg of a tall person. This leg had one half of a pair of blue jeans on. The other leg had the other half. A tee shirt was on this legs upper body, it had the infamous Monty python symbol, "It's just a flesh wound!" and a picture of the black knight. A blue metabee was walking next to him pointing at some new Medabots the leg's body's father had designed. "Here's one, an STG, y' know like sumilidon." The medabot was named metablue. The medafighter that controlled him was Tom.

"Are you kidding, wait no that was his design, damn you metablue!" At that point a flying spike hit the tall Tom's leg. It was most like a puppy grabbing onto the leg of its owner. Thud! "Oh hello spike."

"Hi Tom. I guess you heard that argument I had with boss back there."

"STOP CALLING ME BOSS!"

"Actually I didn't hear a thing."

"Oh, well pretend you did."

"Um, okay then, um, gee, well, I, err, um, well ya' see, that is…"

"OH THANK YOU FOR FEELING SO SORRY FOR ME! But, but, how can you help."

"Um, well, I guess I can, uh, well y' know…"

"You really will help me win a robattle!"

"Um, yea, well uh, Sure why not."

Tom had no clue what was going on. Metablue didn't give a damn; he just wanted to find more Medabots designed by Tom's dad. Tom's best guess was spike had a grudge match against some kid and needed someone's help. Tom wasn't sure why he didn't ask Samantha or something but hey!

Later at the Hop-mart Tom decided to find who the match was against so he could train spike better. "So um spike, who is this match against any way?"

"Um, I think," his eyes scanned the gang minus Samantha and Sloan spread about the hop mart, "Koji, yeah definitely koji."

"Ah, I see, I think." Actually he had no clue. Tom was wondering what grudge drove spike against such a skilled opponent. But it wasn't his place to ask so train he must.

Later Tom went down to a murky swamp on the edge of town. Dragging spike with him.

"Why is this necessary boss? I mean I want to robattle and all but why come here?"

"Because you are not yet close to ready to battle with such an excelled user of the dark side young padawan. Train you must, good you will become."

"What the hell was that boss?"

"I don't know, but trust me. Koji focuses on mobility right?"

"Right"

"So you want a battle field where his mobility is limited right?

"Right"

"This looks like a promising place to me. All right we're here."

Spike looked across the muck and mire. It looked like the rest of the swamp that they had crossed; only it smelled worse. "Why here boss?"

"Because I have done some geo scans, samples and personal tests and this area up ahead is the worst of it all."

"Yeah, great sumilidon won't be able to move, but I don't want to have to deal with the long walk. And I don't think koji will either."

"Okay then new location!"

"Boss"

"Yes Spike."

"One problem."

"What spike?"

"We're stuck"

"AW-

After Tom uttered a sentence full only of four letter interjections, to mature for this story, he actually grabbed spike pulled him out of the mud and threw him 300 feet to the dry side of the swamp. Where Metablue timely dodged while standing by a giant pile of catalogs and in the middle of reading a big one. Ten minutes later Tom arrived. Metablue spoke, "Here's another design you're father made, three actually, Dog mark's one two and three. Oh and watch where you're throwing people."

"Fine whatever; let us go we have much plot to cover."

"Boss, why don't you train me against one of your own grapple Medabots? I mean they're your own design so if I can beat a grappler who is commanded by his own creator koji should be nothing right?"

Tom looked at spike I shock. But suddenly his face brightened. "GOOD GOD YOU'VE GOT IT MAN! Off to the secret lair!"


	2. The phantom is stuffed down a tube

Teaching Spike to Robattle

Disclaimer – yeah, natsume owns this stuff

Story idea, well pretty self explanatory, placed sometime after my first fic, um well yeah.

The not so long awaited sequel to chapter 1.

Phantom renegade appears, "FOR ARKARI I APPEAR NOW!" Phantom is then stuffed down a tube, "that's how you get into the safe, MOVE!"

Oh and now when you hear boss spike is talking to Tom.

Tom Spike and metablue had arrived at Tom's secret lair. In other words his bigger than average but not quite mansion sized Japan house. Complete with lab, high tech workshop, not so secret vault, more secretive vault within vault, pool and away house keepers of three. "Yo pargan I got a quest with me. So just let us in, we have much work to do." Tom hunched over getting the evil assistant look his voice changing to one of a man named Igor. "Yes, master says we have much work to do, yes very much, yes, yes."

"Boss are you okay?"

"Spike, wise words from a medabot, he'll be fine once he enter the lab. Then he will get serious, but not until then, unless…"

"Master Thomas, you're father is here shall I tell him you've arrived?"

The hunch disappeared. Tom's hair, which had been mussed up slightly was improved, a bit. "Yes tell father his son is here to train a medafighter."

Suddenly it started to rain. A lot, so much that the small depression in the road that the group of three (Three yes, no Krosserdog, yet) was about to be washed away when a sword Tom kept hidden somewhere on his person, came out and anchored the group in place. Quickly spike, then metablue and Tom came out of the flood to meet Thomas's father, with three umbrellas. Tom's father looked like a man who was unsuited for mental tasks, but that was a deceiving look, he wasn't smart naturally but his father, Tom's grandfather, taught him lots before he died.

"Wow, a flash flood, who would have thought that could happen, especially considering the river is just at the top of the hill and practically overflowing in good weather."

Tom was wringing out his clothing when he glared at his dad, "Yeah who. You methinks. But only maybe." The two then smiled and shook. "Hey dad, long time no see!"

Quickly they all grabbed towels and dried off. "I am sorry to disturb you Master Thomas but," Pargan whispered into Tom's ear. "I have already made arrangements however so you need not worry."

"Okay, well that won't be a problem if the proper arrangements were made."

"Hey boss what was that all about."

"Well spike looks like due to an extended flash flood no-one can leave the house tonight. SO-O Pargan called your mom and she said you could stay here for the night."

"Wait if no-one can leave why'd you call his mom?"

"Well if we didn't know that we were not causing her any trouble then I would have thrown spike into the flood and whished him well."

"He's just kidding no worries –" Metablue turned from Tom to spike who was staring at Tom like he was pure evil. "- Spike. Aw man now I've got another nut case to deal with."

Eventually they managed to get to the practice robattle room. Or more accurately the door to it. That door happened to be in the medabot storage room. "Wow boss, you made all these different Medabots!"

"Well I don't like to brag but, yes it was me all me! So if you give credit just give it all to me!"

"Doesn't like to brag my butt."

"Well it's true metablue! The room on the other side has dad's designs. We share the entrances to the lab and safe room down their."

"Safe room! Boss you gotta tell me what's in it! Is it jewels, plans, money, secret government counter –ulg phlub?"

Tom had his hand over spikes mouth. "Don't say that, the walls have noses! Err, I mean gallbladders, no spleens, aw damn it!" Tom gripped harder on spikes mouth in frustration lifted spike up in the air and was going to throw him down when metablue stopped Tom.

"Yo dude, you've got a spike in you're hand."

"Oh, gee, um, well, whoops, my bad. How about I make it up by showing you the safe room."

"BOSS REALLY!"

Spike grabbed onto Tom crushing his arms and severely damaging his back. "Yeah, once I can move again."

After 15 minutes of straightening the trio walked over to the door at the other end of the real big room. "Spike if you just wait here a moment I will open up the safe and we can enter the lab. I'll show you around the lab then the outer safe. Metablue will get you when the time is right. You can look around this general area just don't touch anything in glass. Ok, ok."

Tom went into the lab and spike got a glimpse of a complex medabot lab and basic production line. Then the door closed. "Um wow. That lab looks like it is almost as complex as the whole Medabot Corp. lab." Spike wandered a bit. Getting lost in the complex maze of medabot technology. "You know I bet Krosserdog would love to see this. Transport medabot!" The light came and Krosserdog appeared. Krosserdogs monkey medal was inserted and green optics lit up.

"Spike, thank you for transporting my body, I've been missing it for so long!"

"Hey Krosserdog…" Spike was already miles down the hallway looking at a medabot not in glass. "What do you think of this body?"

Spikes hypnotized glare fell on an unusual medabot. It had a head like the one on Kintaro. But with lines going through it. On its right arm was a knife that ran back almost to the shoulder. In the left hand was a pike. To complete the body and legs were white and thin, indicating mobility and speed in shape.

"I like this one spike." Krosserdogs stare fell upon an enormous green and brown medabot. This medabot had enormous well armored arms. With palms big enough to fit Krosserdog in it. On the end of each arm were three foot thick claws that were two feet long and razor sharp. The legs were enormous and armored like the arms. The shape screamed one hit finishes the whole match.

Both Medabots seemed to be the Grappling opposites of each other. Spike and Krosserdog switched from drooling at one to Drooling at the other. Then metablue came. "Aw damn it. I told them to stay close but no! They had to go off and get lost – OH! That's why, better get Tom over here."

A few minutes later while staring and drooling they began to argue who would win. "The Big one!" "The little one!" It was pointless. Then facts were recited. "Name: Crusher, type CSH specialty crushing. Name: Warrior, type WAR specialty chainsaw headgear, or unofficially, silver slash."

"AHHHHH BOSS! IT'S YOU!"

"Yes it's me spike. Metablue said you two were drooling at grapplers 137 and 498. Well do you want to see them robattle later?"

"Yes, please, please do it."

"Alright, but first the rare medals."

At that we are taken to the ceiling a full 49 feet above the ground. With several black partly filled tiers of Medabots being used as watch points. "I see so he does have rare medals. But not for long because the Phantom Renegade will steal them. H-"

"Shut up, this place is full of cameras and listening devices. It is at least as secure as medabot Corp. Laugh like you usually do and he'll hear you without his thousand eyes and ears."

We meet the phantom renegade. And his female partner. The phantom is, well, well, he's the phantom. Stupid white mask, red cape, that hat. While his female partner has a samurai sword on her back (that sword is a katana for future reference). She is wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. She has blue eyes, but brown hair. There is one long jagged scar over her eye. Combined with a constant 'I'm gonna kill you and/or torture you because I hate you're gut' smile made her very scary.

"And why are you helping me scary lady?"

"Because I want revenge on Tom. He destroyed my hopes, and will destroy my father's hopes, of becoming a great medabot designer. That and he gave me this scar eight years ago!"

The phantom backed away. "All righty then, I'm off to prepare to steal some rare medals. Do you want me to come back for you or is this a suicide mission?"

"Come back for me, I plan to live to see another day where I can annoy Tom. M-"

"Crazy lady you told me to shut up so I'm telling you the same." The phantom released her mouth. "No crazy laughter until we leave, or have to make a false exit and cover it." "Like you did in Medabots episode 1?" "Exactly."

Now the camera takes us to Tom and metablue. Opening the safe. "Aw man, why did you have to make the password so long?"

"Well excuse me for not feeling worried about the safety of 15 very ancient and rare medals!"

The two argued back and forth while constantly typing a very long passcode.

"Hey Krosserdog?"

"Yes Spike?"

"Do you really think there are fifteen rare medals in that safe."

"If not rare medals there has to be something very valuable. I mean what type of sane person would spend all that money on a safe."

"Yes, my precious medals are in this safe, yessssss, yessssssssssssssssssss. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"You're right Krosserdog; no sane person would waste money on a safe that big. But Boss is not sane."

"No duh, that's what I've been trying to tell you guys since we met!"

"Precious medals, wee! Sorry about that guys, well actually nah, that's all just an act I put on when I'm bored. So, WELCOME TO MY SAFEEEEEEEEE!"  
The door was opened to the safe. And even phantom, who was at a distance, saw that there were several, no, lots n' lots n' lots n' lots of precious things in the safe.

"Yes folks, inside this safe are dozens of precious artworks, fifteen aforementioned rare medals, nine vases, one mummy, two sarcophaguses, eight stone tablets depicting life in the lost city of Atlantis, and"

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!"

"Yes good spike sir?"

"Isn't Atlantis a myth?"

Tom then adopted an unusual accent. All the more suggesting his insanity. The accent was somewhat Scandinavian in origin. "OHOHOHOHOHO-hoho-ho, um yeah. Well what do we have here? Metablue do you see what I see? For I see a doubting Thomas who does not know about the true history of Medabots."

"True he does not know the, ahem, 'true' history of medabot cough-crazy-cough-doesn't know what he's talking about-cough, sorry. But the only reason you, ahem; 'know' is because you got visited by your dead grandfather while you were in a five day coma!"

"Um, yeah. Well, um, well, ANYWAY! All who do not believe shall be TOLD! Of the great legend of Atlantis! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Krosserdog, are you terrified out of your wits?"

"Yes Spike."

"Metablue?"

"Yah."

"Good I'm glad it's not just me."

"Well you see, the legend of Atlantis begins actually 500,000 years ago. It begins with the Fiyun Stone."

Well that's all good and done, so just to mention my ideas about Atlantis are based on the Medabots video game, just as my whole will to write about Medabots, either Medabots metabee, or Medabots Rokusho.


	3. Ti kwan leep, or Evil is a genetic trait

Teaching Spike to Robattle

Disclaimer – yeah, natsume owns this stuff

Story idea, well pretty self explanatory, placed sometime after my first fic, um well yeah.

The not so long awaited sequel to chapter 2.

Now comes the tale of Atlantis. OOOOOH it's all ancient-y.

Oh, and spike calls Tom sir, metablue generally insults Tom, Tom uses a first name basis, or respect, but mostly insanity.

"Spike, the tale of Atlantis begins 500,000 years ago. With the coming of the first Fiyun stone. The Fiyun stone is believed, by all archaeologists but me, to have been a meteor."

"Boss what do you think it is?"

"Well young spike since you asked. I think that this 'meteor' was in fact an alien space ship. Why, both my vision and these stone tablets indicate it to be so. While my vision had my grandfather, doctor Hushi and doctor armound meda evil, now just armound, say it was specifically an alien space craft. While these tablets indicate living things were in those 'meteors' and that they brought the first Medabots with them."

"SO YOU MEAN THAT! –Pause- YOU MEAN THAT Medabots CAME FROM –pause- SPACE! WHOAH! Boss this is so amazing. But, if no-one believes in you're alien theory then, what do they believe?"

"Some stupid stuff about how people arrived at the meteor before the atlanteans-to-be and that they became blessed by the knowledge and blah-blah-blah. But I have proof that says other wise. These tablets, while only partially readable, have words that describe these beings to have been at the crash site being, "Short, and grayish in color, with large bulging black eyes." Much like the average crazy person describes aliens to be like today."

"Sir?"

"Yes Krosserdog?"

"I would like to say two things. One we have seen an alien like the one you described, only tallish, and green. Two you are saying that you can not read this text?"

"Krosserdog, on the first part, I know what you are talking about. I caught but a glimpse of the same alien that took doctor armound away the day my grandfather died. On the second part, well fact is this is not like any other language or code known to man. Any other questions? Anyone, anyone? You, ugly blue thing with horns coming out of his head, questions?"

"You crazy, psychotic, moron, what did you call me!"

"No important questions. Then I shall continue."

-Story mode- (OOOOOOOOOOOOH :O) (like a flashback, for perspective purposes)

These beings who came out of the rock said that, "We are beings from another world. We bring a stone of great power and special robotic beings that base their power from this stone."

These robotic beings are now called Medabots. The beings that came out of the rock showed the people there the fiyun stone. They were then blessed with, well actually no one knows what but it was probably knowledge, or enlightenment. These people then began to build a small town on the site of the crash. And then 300,000 years ago almost all the aliens left. Why you ask? They left because they felt that the fiyun stone, supposedly a great item of power to them even, was safe there. Of those that stayed one alien was a great leader in the alien home world. He was said to have lived to the coming of the second fiyun stone and the later fall of Atlantis.

200,000 years ago. Medabots have spread all over the planet. Homo-erectus has not. The medabots of the earth wage war with each other. Constant fighting constant battles, constant strife. The only medabots that do not act this way are the ones held by the atlanteans. Those medabots are restrained from constant war. So in a rare example, a small piece of something that resembled the human race showed signs of peace.

This warring, this warring. This warring of the medabot people eventually lead to a battle not unlike the one between Metabee and warbandit about a year and a half ago. When the dual Medaforce collided all medabots outside of the range of power of the fiyun stone ceased to function. Medals formed in the medabots that had previously had none. All those medals were ejected in the few medabots left. For the war had left the earth scarred and torn. The destructive force behind the wars destroying nearly all medabots outside of Atlantis.

Now when the people inside Atlantis saw that there were no more explosions in the outside world. That medabots seemed to have lost the will to 'robattle', and that some people who came back shortly after leaving said it was safe, they no longer moved. People began to explore. Unfortunately this was impossible for them.

Some how the energy of the fiyun stone went through all the medabots on the earth. When all the medabots formed medals and then ejected them, the energy left. Within 10,000 all the energy was gone from outside the city walls and none could leave but for a day or two before they turned into something savage.

Now a skip to 20,000 years ago. The first fiyun stone cracks. Supposedly the fiyun stone was large. Almost house sized. Millions of pieces drifted across earth. They landed here and there and spurred the evolution of man.

Finally skip to about 10,300 years ago. The coming of the second fiyun stone. Homer writes about Atlantis and with the coming of a stone that the city soon fell out of the gods favor and descended into the seas. This is true. The stone came. However the collapse of Atlantis took place in one atlanteans lifetime. For an atlantean lives about 300 years. And in those 300 years madness came. The atlanteans medabots became violent like the medabots of old. The humans became vicious and savage. All was chaos all was death. Those still sane sealed away medabots of great power. Items of great wealth, themselves even. Then the 500,000 year old alien king died. And with his death other alien space ships came to eliminate all existence of them. All but that blessed by the fiyun stone. Humans, Atlantis, medals, now called rare medals. This is why so little of ancient medabot civilization is known to us.

Then they had one last decision to make. What to do with Atlantis. The atlanteans had changed, their medabots had become like the ones in the outside world, medals, medal hatches. So the aliens decided to sink the city and then hide it behind a veil of power powered by the third and final fiyun stone in space. And so Atlantis will remain hidden until the day the aliens decide humans can deal with the armies and savagery of the atlanteans. Then the stone will bless the good in humans and the war with Atlantis will begin!

-Present-

"Ta-daa! What do you think?"

"Boss, how could you get all that from a stone?"

"Did I forget to tell you, my grandfather visited during my latest coma and told me that stuff that we haven't discovered on the stone."

"Thomas that was a very interesting tale. Now I will show you my own skills! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GASP! Who is that?"

"Oh, him, he's just the phantom renegade, stealer of rare medals. No need to worry. Except for all of you're rare medals! Krosserdog we need to defend these medals with Tom and metablue!"

"Right, metablue, battle ready!"

"Krosserdog, let's defend all this rare, expensive, valuable, priceless… (Short time passes) stuff!" While spike was emphasizing all this time Tom, metablue and Krosserdog were giving spike the universal symbols for 'cut it out'.

Suddenly down dropped a lady wearing the phantoms mask. The lady was wearing all blue with brown hair, sound familiar, NAH! "I have not come for all these rare valuable and priceless things! I have come for revenge on you Thomas. So step aside you person with Krosserdog. I have no qualms with you. Or you're medabot, or any medabot for that matter. Just one real big qualm with Thomas." She drew her sword.

Tom sighed. "Really must we fight? Yes, ah well then." Tom put his sword and sheath at his left waist. The lady did the same. "But first, please, may you take off you're mask, if I feel guilty enough about the wrongs I have done to you by the sight of you're face I'll let you perform you're punishment."

"Well, I suppose so, just so you can remember it when you DIE!" She took off her mask revealing her to be scary lady. Big surprise.

"Um, who are you?"

"Me, no-one important, just the granddaughter of Locke Faust."

Tom acted like a moron, "Who's that?"

"Just you're mortal enemy."

Spike spoke up. "Now wait just a second I don't believe that evil is a genetic trait. (It is, lol) So I don't think you are all evil, it's just that you've unhealthily obsessed with revenge for something, right?"

Tom continued after a minute or two, "So anyway, why do you hate me?"

"FOR THIS SCAR YOU INFLICTED UPON ME EIGHT YEARS AGO!"

"I'm sorry; did you just state a time paradox?"

"WTF, what the hell are you talking about!"

Spike stepped in, adopting a temporary role as translator. "Tom says, 'That's impossible'. Scary lady says, 'What you say?'."

"Thank you young padawan. Anyway, I was in a coma eight years ago. I think I was also in surgery too."

"Wha-what! I want revenge on you, if nothing else you can't deny you've sworn to kill my father!"

"True dat."

"Well then I want preemptive revenge!"

"Kay."

"That's it? You just say yes to my revenge plan?"

"No doubt you plan to eventually –pause- um –pause- well –pause- plan to kill me with that sword."

-Extremely extended pause-

Tom continued, "Anyway, no-one and nothing can match me in sword combat, so surrender now, this fic is supposed to be based on me teaching spike to robattle, besides, the phantom and I have planned an 'agreement' of sorts."

"What?" Three people asked.

"Simple he steals a rare medal of mine I kill him. But I digress spike, time for the ultimate secret technique of the ti Kwan leep style!"

"What is it?" Spike fell into some random martial arts pose.

"The ultimate secret technique of Ti Kwan Leep. BOOT TO THE HEAD!" –Thunk-

Scary lady lay down on the ground, "Ow, you booted me in the head!"

Spike looked at Tom who had adopted an awkward pose. "You really just don't know when to go, BOOT –thunk- TO –thunk- THE –thunk- HEAD!" –Crash-

Spike looked at Tom who then looked at metablue who then pointed his gun at the safe, "Phantom, we want you out, I may not know the secrets of ti Kwan leep but as a security measure I have frickin sharks with frickin lasers on their frickin heads!"

Around a large metal thing holder the phantom was dancing on top of sharks while a miniature Dr. Evil doll mocked him. "Lo friggin L hahahahahah."

The phantom glared at the doll, "Shut up already I'm going!" And the phantom went through the hole produced when scary lady was kicked through the ceiling.

-END-

Note I don't own Ti Kwan Leep, boot to the head, sharks with lasers on their heads, or Dr. Evil for that matter. They are all owned (or on loan) to various comedy related institutions.


	4. anime cities have more bridges than asia

Teaching Spike to Robattle

Chapter 4, spike gets his ass handed to him, or, all Japanese cities (in anime and manga) seem to have rivers with lots and lots of bridges going across them, why not just one or two, New York survives with three?

Disclaimer – yeah, natsume owns this stuff

The not so long awaited sequel to chapter 3.

Now begins the actual training and koji unofficial robattles one two and three. Woot, the plot begins!

"Boot to the head!"

"No."

"BOOT to the HEAD!"

"Wrong"

"Boot –boot- to –boot- the –boot- head!" –Boot-

Metablue spoke, "Nyah-nyah!"

"Uh-uh"

"Ti Kwan leep, ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE, BURNING BOOT TO THE HEAD!"

"Terrible g-gundam reference, minus points."

"Nyah-nyah-nyah."

"Aw man, minus points, when were points involved!" The conversation went back and forth between Tom and spike is ways like that for quite a while. Spike was trying to land a hit on Thomas in the ti Kwan leep style.

"Do you know there's another ti Kwan leep secret?"

"Really! Teach it to me PLEASE."

"Sure, KICK IN THE GROIN!"

"Amazing, it hurts, real bad…"

Tom sighed, "Ah well it is to be expected. Come on lets go drag him upstairs. Krosserdog?"

Krosserdog had been watching spike get crushed un-emotionally the whole time, knowing that he got better all the Time. Spike grabbed a gun, "Hey man, where'd you get that thing."

"Ti Kwan leep, ultimate gun related technique, shoot at the head!"

Tom just sneezed past the first one and the rest he fell forwards and then rolled to his left. "Kick in the groin." –thud- "boot to the head" –boot- "Poke in the kneecap" –poke-

Krosserdog was wrong, "Spike is making zero improvement." A large sweat drop formed. "Why me…"

Spike kind of rolled to Tom. All the while grabbing his knee and the back of his head, "Was that another secret technique?"

"Nah, poke in the kneecap is the third weakest attack I have."

"WHAT! Oh, let's just eat."

"You see metablue, spike is learning."

"Yeah whatever, doubt it."

"You're right. I probably should be training spike for robattles anyway. Hmm. Maybe after he heals. Maybe"

"WHAT!" Tom and metablue turned around to see Krosserdog had his laser barrel pointed at the two of them. "YOU WILL TRAIN SPIKE TO ROBATTLE! NOW, or when he heals."

"Okay then, Krosserdog is ready, spike'll be ready soon. Then we robattle!"

-A few minutes later, after spike is told all this-

"Really? Lets robattle now!"

"Dude, you were just lying on the ground unconscious from an un-typed pistol whipping."

"Eh, it's just a flesh wound."

"Okay, but Krosserdog better not do black knight impersonations when I hit his arms and legs."

"Maybe, maybe not." Metablue glared at Krosserdog. "Alright, I won't."

"Alright this is a practice robattle so there's no need for Mr. Referee." Mr. Referee fell down from the rafters he was in and sulked away. "Let's go, transport medaparts, sumilidon body." Metablue donned the sumilidon medaparts. "Now step into the ring." Krosserdog and meta-don stepped into the ring.

Both spike and Tom shouted out, "Medabots' ROBATTLE!"

"Rush him sumili-blue!" Sumili-blue rushed at Krosserdog.

"Krosserdog fire!" Krosserdog appropriately fired at the charging medabot.

"Jump now meta-don!"

"Pick a name for me!" Meta-don said as he performed the appropriate action.

"Bring the hammer down! Meta-sumil or something."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Meta-sumil said as he stopped inches short of Krosserdog and sliced his arm.

"Use the hammer you moron!"

"Now you've decided to call me a moron, well then I just won't listen to you any more."

"Idiot!"

"Pick a name for me!"

Spike intervened, "Hey guys, is it okay if I transport in some other parts?"

"Uh, sure yeah whatever." Both Tom and idiot said at the same time.

"SEE the author agrees with whatever name I choose!"

"Fine then, but pick one name already."

"Transport, bombarder the one I bought to replace the one I lost, but didn't use till the final attack on robo-archangel."

"Ready to fire bombarder." Krosserdog finally prepared a serious assault.

"Fire the bombarder!"

"Metablue, hunter now!"

"Let's set up a trap."

KABOOSH!

"Krosserdog damage, all parts damaged 100 damage function ceased, function ceased."

Tom explained his victory, "You see our arguing was a special lure that we used to get you to use an attack that we could counter and use against you."

"No it wasn't we were actually genuinely arguing."

"God damn it metablue do you have to make me look like I'm lying."

"BUT YOU ARE!"

"SO! **_THEY _**DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"YES THEY DO!"

"TI Kwan LEEP, BOOT TO THE HEAD!"

"Ow man, why'd you boot my sumilidon head!"

"I'll use poke in the kneecap!"

"I'll use seeker missiles!"

They both shouted, "WHY YOU!" and began an all out wrestling match.

Spike and Krosserdog had notepads out and they were taking note, "Medabots can rarely combat biting. Got that Krosserdog?"

"Medabots also seem susceptible to boot to the head and poke in the kneecap."

"Good. We'll use this for the battle with koji later." Then Tom got up.

"Oh yeah I forgot you wanted to battle koji. Let's go on a quick trip now so we can get in the one terrible failure of a robattle we are bound to see for this chapter."

"Are you that doubtful about my chances of winning?"

"No, I read ahead in the script for this chapter."

"What, there's a script? I must see it." Tom handed over the script. (Yes I am narrating in all seriousness)

"What, how could I counter that move?"

"I dunno? You still want to battle?"

"YEAH!" Tom led spike off into the distance. Which, in this case, was up the stairs.

-Later by the hop-mart-

Koji was making a point about robattling. "Yeah the medaforce is powerful, but it is not undefeatable. The shadow sword was designed to beat the medaforce." Then the arrow came!

Like a bolts of lightning thousands of arrows rained down on the hop mart. Doing absolutely nothing but pinning down loose papers. Inside (there were 2 dozen people inside) everyone who was not doctor aki or an employee was screaming. Doctor Aki was laughing in his weird laugh, the employees knew the glass was diamond plated, the walls were cinderblocks, the air vents air tight and three inches of steel, the roof was steel, the ceiling was reinforced concrete. There was also a bomb shelter designed to survive a three kiloton explosion. Henry looked around at panicking faces, "Why is everyone so worried? It's just arrows." He looked out the window, "OMIGOD ITS A LUNAR MODULE!"

Everyone looked, ready to scream, more, but all they saw were paratrooper soldiers carrying firecrackers and sparklers. Many exploded; no-one was hurt, still. Then came the fireworks show. Most of the customers had quieted down. They began to ooh and Ahh as rockets streamed down from the heavens, exploding against the concrete outside, but doing nothing. Finally after the mother load of arrows, rockets, toy troopers, flaming arrows and more arrows, more flaming arrows and one rock, there was nothing left to notice on the sidewalk.

Three blocks away Tom lay on a rooftop panting, "Man it was hard to do all that on my own."

Metablue looked at the hop mart, "Dude, all the stuff burned up. Why did we put challenges on those?"

"For the hell of it. Now comes the real challenge." Tom held up one last arrow. "This is it…"

Everyone who was inside before was now outside, excluding doctor aki and the store manager. Doctor Aki wanted to know how to make the Medabots corp. HQ indestructible. Then koji was struck with and arrow right between the eyes.

"AHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO!111!11! I can see the light, it's all over!" Koji lay limp on the ground. Karin plucked the arrow of koji's head.

"Koji, you'll be fine, it's a toy suction cup arrow."

On a flattop roof Tom was laughing uproariously. "Man this was to perfect, I only wish I could shoot a boot!"

Metablue looked at Tom, his arms which seemed ready to fall off (from throwing all those things by his lonesome), and koji, who was reading the challenge. "Man is it just me. Or are you psycho?"

Koji was reading the challenge. "Dear koji, I spike, formerly of the screws gang, would like to challenge you to a robattle. By the bridge, near the river, which all Japanese cities in anime seem to have. (It's true) It's _the _river, if you know what I mean. If you don't ask ikki where he found metabee's medal.

Signed, Spike."

"PS. It wasn't spikes idea to shoot all that stuff. I, Thomas, guy who became a martyr to save Riverview city, decided to do it to get your attention. And some personal laughs, man you're should have seen you're face when I shot you with that plastic arrow, from a toy bow, from three blocks away, from the top of apartment complex b-32. It was priceless!"

Koji, to say in the least, was furious. "I'm gonna kill that –censored-censored- and then laugh as he burns in hell!" Koji also seemed to be more liberal with his bad language than the others would be for a few years.

Metabee was curious. He had to ask, "Who are we talking about here?"

-End-

Yay, chapter four is done. I've decided to post dual comedic titles for each chapter, within the chapter, from here on in. And from here on in Koji will do battle at least once per chapter. I can't say against whom, but he will do battle. (Maybe chapter ten will be called, Teaching koji to calm down, or, teaching koji to robattle)


	5. the textual title of chapter 5 was a lie

Teaching Spike to Robattle

Chapter 5 – Koji challenges spike, or, that spike gets his ass handed to him thing was a complete and total lie, at least for last chapter. It holds true here

Disclaimer – there is no disclaimer, there is only the matrix (which I do not own)

On with the story!

Oh, and If anyone has any plot suggestions for anything teaching spike related (sequel perhaps teaching, um someone?) or for any current or future Medabots related e-mail me (I have the plot sequel to betrayals started, but I'm gonna finish this, though I got all plot related elements out of the way. (Ex, chapter 2 and 3) Three more than two. But I digress; on with spike losing (I revealed the ending, HA!)

_Koji was reading the challenge. "Dear koji, I spike, formerly of the screws gang, would like to challenge you to a robattle. By the bridge, near the river, which all Japanese cities in anime seem to have. (It's true) It's the river, if you know what I mean. If you don't ask ikki where he found metabee's medal._

_Signed, Spike."_

_"PS. It wasn't spikes idea to shoot all that stuff. I, Thomas, guy who became a martyr to save Riverview city, decided to do it to get your attention. And some personal laughs, man you're should have seen you're face when I shot you with that plastic arrow, from a toy bow, from three blocks away, from the top of apartment complex b-32. It was priceless!"_

_Koji, to say in the least, was furious. "I'm gonna kill that –censored-censored- and then laugh as he burns in hell!" Koji also seemed to be more liberal with his bad language than the others would be for a few years._

_Metabee was curious. He had to ask, "Who are we talking about here?"_

"WHAT, IS IT NOT OBVIOUS WHO MY RAGE IS DIRECTED TOWARDS!"

"Nope."

"Oh, okay then. My rage is directed towards Thomas."

"What about spike?"

"I'll vent in our robattle."

"Oh, I see then." Metabee had his hand on the part of his metal body where a chin would be. His 'chin' or so they called it.

"OFF TO, um three blocks away, apartment complex b-32, TO VENT!" Koji rushed off. Venting prematurely.

Ikki had to ask Karin. "You mean that you'll let koji go off and kill the poor guy?"  
"What, you think I should be worried. When koji looses his temper the worst he does is become a psycho robattler. A lot like at the school dance. The thing is." Karin's voice dropped, the light from the sun seemed to dim and everyone within a hundred feet not in the hop mart or any other building leaned in to hear. "He forgot sumilidon." Karin pointed over to the shop window where sumilidon could be seen holding a can of motor oil and debating with someone with a cape about something. Only to have Tom appear from nowhere and take him through the door and far away.

The man in the cape was X. He asked, "What the hell just happened here?" Everyone just shrugged.

Meanwhile the person with sumilidon could be heard shouting, "Koji you imbecile you need sumilidon to incur your wrath on me and spike. I mean spike and I!" No-one could hear save the speaker, and spike, who was running from koji now that Tom's signal had gone off.

"Don't kill me, I didn't do it!"

"Where's Thomas!"

"Right behind you!"

"I'm not falling for that!"

"But he is!"

"No way!"

"Koji, sumilidon, you need him to robattle!"

"Can't you hear him!"

"NO!"

"Turn around and run, but he's right behind you I swear!"

"Koji! Sumilidon! Robattle! Need!"

"No –censored- way, you can't swear!"

"Why can you then?"

"RRRRRah! I'm gonna kill you!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Finally Tom magically managed to deposit sumilidon at the robattle location, with metablue and Krosserdog. And then he managed to latch a tooth brush and fishing wire immediately above koji's approximate waist line and 'pull the reins'. As they say in places where reins would be used, I suppose, maybe, I don't really have any clue at all.

The effect of this was that koji was effectively stopped in his tracks and finally turned around to discover Thomas and strangle him. The effect of that effect was that spike got the chance to challenge koji to a robattle, an unofficial robattle (no Mr. Referee).

"I challenge you to a robattle koji!"

"What! Spike I'm busy!"

"Dude, just tie him up to a tree or something. It always works."

"With what!"

"There's that five hundred foot fishing line he has."

"Oh. Okay then." A few moments passed where both sumilidon and metablue worked together with koji to tie up Thomas. When this was done koji continued, "Alright then in this robattle the winner won't get medaparts, the winner will get Tom." Koji moved his hand to Tom. The camera panned over (while spike and koji's faces did not, nor did their Medabots) to find Tom about to slice through his bonds with his sword. "Alright, sumilidon."

"Krosserdog."

"Let's robattle!" The two both said at the same time.

"Krosserdog attack with your guns! Gunshot to the head!"

"What, why not just gunshot?" Krosserdog said as he fired away.

"Sumilidon, evade, head towards Krosserdogs left. Then behind him." As sumilidon evaded the camera panned to reveal Tom was free, he had tied up metablue, had left a sign saying, "Traitorous medabot". And Tom was long out of sight.

"Krosserdog when I tell you to do what I say." Spike whispered some commands to Krosserdog. Krosserdog nodded. "Keep firing, start turning to the left… Now!" Quickly Krosserdog turned to face sumilidon. "Sweep him!" Krosserdog brought his right arm down low to knock sumilidon off balance.

"Jump sumilidon!" Sumilidon jumped up high as Krosserdog fell way short of scraping with Sumilidons legs. Krosserdog looked up. Sumilidon had his legs bunched up and his flexor sword hand on his head. "Now sumilidon, use hammer fist aim straight for Krosserdogs head!"

"WHAT! I worked on that strategy for a week using Tom to practice and it worked! This is impossible!"

Sumilidon came speeding down violently smashing into Krosserdogs head. Spike's medawatch blurted out fact spike didn't want to hear. "Krosserdog damaged. Head damaged 100 damage. Warning, warning, lens, head and upper torso damage severe structural damage. Function ceased, function ceased."

Krosserdogs head and upper torso were severely damaged. With the head part crushed and the upper chest having similar conditioning. Spike ran over to Krosserdog found his medal and placed it in his medawatch. "I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean for it to come out this way."

"That's okay spike. I suppose koji knows the strengths and weaknesses of sumilidon better than Tom does. He probably has better medal compatibility and a customized medabot. You possibly couldn't have seen this coming."

Spike was touched and surprised. Who knew Krosserdog could analyze facts, opinions, and other stuff so well. "Um thanks. I think…"

Koji didn't care. All he said, "Now that that's all said and done on to venting on Thomas." Everyone turned to the tree where metablue had stuck up to. "WHAT! HOW THE –censored- DID HE –censored- DO THAT!" Koji's rage began anew. "I'm gonna kill that –censored-censored-!"

-Mend-

What do you know the chapter ends like it began. With koji swearing off Tom. This makes for the best of endings. Now for the stuff things stuff. Or something like them!

Oh, I be (i be caveman) for not updating sooner like i usually would. I just got a new computer (with a dial up connection, WTF?) and have been playing games on it non-stop. A problem, yes. One i may stop soon, or eventually, or ever, MAYBE!

Will spike recover? Will koji find Thomas? Will metablue be freed? Will Krosserdog be repaired? Will Tom tell spike to use a new medabot for a while? Will koji get his chance to vent, ever? And most importantly, will spike learn how to robattle? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT, TEACHING SPIKE TO ROBATTLE!


	6. Random MIsc Or no foutnain of creativity

Teaching Spike to Robattle

The longer-ish awaited sequel to chapter 5

Chapter 6 random Misc. assorted items of the like, or I had some problems with that fountain of inspiration (the damn faucet got stuck!)

Disclaimer – Well sorry this is late, got a new computer, I was distracted by the games and stopped typing for a while for no good reason, then the computer with all the stories on it lost he internet so then I had a good reason not to update and now I finally managed to update the computer and put on all of my family's stuff (most of it in the right place too) in about half an hour. DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING SLOW AND HAVING NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR NOT POSTING THIS CHAPTER WHILE IT STILL COULD BE PLACED ON THE INTERNET!(No I don't own it yet. BUT I HAVE AN UBER secret uber evil uber plan that's so secret I don't even know what it is. Hence it must be evil!)

Spike was sitting outside Tom's safe room. He was on a stool. After the robattle a plastic suction cup arrow had come near Spikes feet. Around it a message telling spike to come to Tom's house. Spike assumed that he was to be reprimanded for his failure. Boy was he ever wrong.

"Next please a Spike, um… what's this, I can't read your last name." Outside behind a real cheap fake wood desk sat gorgon. Filling in the role of secretary. She was ill suited for the role. "Go. Really. Now. Or else. Please. You must. Do it already. My real name is Fred jimbo. I'm going to kill you. Hello there." Her tone of voice got lower and lower. Until the snakes in her armor actually began to move and snap.

"Ahh! I'm going already! Sheesh, no need to bite. Come on cyandog." Since Krosserdog had been totaled spike had transported in cyandog until Krosserdog was repaired. The two entered the safe door room. This was the back room to the basic production room, which was behind the practice robattle room. The practice robattle room was one reinforced concrete wall away from a nice living room with a couch, fireplace and small shag rug. (Awkward humor there. Laugh!)

Tom was sitting behind an improvised desk. He had his hands folded and he was looking over plans to something or another. Metablue was standing next to him. He whispered something down to Tom. Tom just nodded. "Spike hello there." Tom's head was still facing the plans. "I heard koji kicked you ass in the robattle. Well I would like to thank you for losing. Because if you had won koji would only be able to vent on me and that would be bad for both you and me because if you had won you would have won by a sheer fluke of luck. Koji would have later killed Krosserdog. And you and me and metablue, and quite possibly our immediate family."

"WHAT!"

"I'm just kidding spike." Tom looked up. A smile on his face. He moved his hand to have several blueprints slide back over the one he had been just looking at. "Now for your new medabot."

"Wait. You're giving me a new medabot?"

"Duh. Cyandog plus spike equals, spike on a losing streak. Hence you will be getting a new medabot. One my father still is finishing up, but the final details are all just superficial." Tom took the top plan off his desk and put the rest away. (Plans, big part of something for serious plot, eventually, maybe, I don't know when, but their important)(I think)

"What does that mean?"

"In short you'll be testing the final prototype for a new version of the dog series. The dog mark III Komandog."

"Komandog? What's that like?"

"Why don't I show you?" A pause came as Tom got up. Suddenly a dark force that screamed 'author was here' appeared all over the room and said. "Why don't we go not through the open door that leads to the lab, but through the door that leads out to where gorgon is." There was a pause.

"Actually." The voice said, "How about I just close the door. And you guys are forced to go out that way."

Spike, Tom, and metablue were all cowering in fear of the scary voice. Spike asked, "Um where do we go now?"

Tom grabbed spike and metablue and said, "Wherever the hell that scary voice wants us to, now RUN!"

When finally outside (all of .3 seconds later) the guys had seen what the scary voice had been talking about. Gorgon was staring down cyandog and poor cyandog being moved into less and less comfortable positions. Tom whispered to spike and handed him a crowbar. "Is this really necessary?"

Tom glared at him, "The scary voice is in my head telling me so, **got it**?"

"Yes sir. It's for my training."

Just as gorgon was moving cyandog's arm under his other arm, leg, neck, that same arm, and for good measure, twenty six hot dogs, spike used the crowbar on the hardest part of gorgon's head. Gorgon turned around and sank her fangs deep into spike. If this wasn't a comedy it would be so deep it would require that spike's arm would be cut off. But this being a comedy, "It's just a flesh wound."

"YOU MORON!" Tom looked at gorgon for a moment, "Ti Kwan leep secret technique, Boot to all of gorgon's heads!" Both spike and cyandog were freed. "You noron. I mean imbusel, I mean idoit, I mean fool! You made mispronounce three words, three wery simple words! Damn it you did it again. Wait didn't cyandog come in with you?  
Metablue spoke up, "He did sir, and I watched gorgon lure cyandog out of the room. Then for a while I heard screams, or the screeching of metal, or one of your father genetic experiments loose in the lab, again. Or it could have been scary lady, or creepy lady, or whoever she is called. But none the less it stopped when the scary dark presence arrived."

"WHY DIDN'T SHOOT GORGON!" Spike shouted.

"He's under strict orders not too." Tom muttered, his elbow on his knee, and his head in his hand, "but, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Metablue wiped the spit from the two off himself, "You said I wasn't to have any dialogue this chapter."

Tom stared and stuttered, "But, ibah, abbah, hamanah, I'lfritz, ibbah. AH!" Then, almost as an unimportant side note he added, "Boot to the head." Poor Metablue got a boot to the head. "Alright um, now what?"

"I know!!!" Spike boomed for no real reason. "LETS GO LOOK AT KOMANDOG SO I CAN USE IT OT KICK KOJI"S ASS!!!"

Tom was on his knees, "too loud please stop, too loud please stop…"

Spike looked at tom and began doing various things to him.

One spark of inspiration later…

"Eureka!" Tom shouted to the heavens, "Lo there it is before us, the greatest dog type medabot ever created! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!"

"Actually it looks like a bear with wheels. And arms that end in holes for some cannon or sonic cannon." (The arms with holes always do)

Komandog – type DOG

Specialty – lasers

Description: Like spike said Komandog has the head of that bear robot the little kids used (too lazy to get name). It controlled gravity, the kids were in the sandbox, it got real dark when they robattled. (Satanic youths!) That type of head. The arms look like the Rubberobo's raccoon bot's arms, except they had holes at the end. The base of Komandog was a wheel, which looked like half a wheel with a cover on top of it (sort of like on a rolling chair) Course if you want a better description go on the internet, it was a season two medabot, I just saw it in a game and thought it was real cool, don't know Komandogs season two story.

All right enough of that now onto the practice robattle!

"Now, spike, for your practice robattle I have something to ask you…"

"What? Will it involve pain or me suffering humiliating defeat?"

"No silly, I wouldn't ask you about that stuff, I'd force ya! Umm, wait, hold on a second. I kind of lost it. Err, uh, umm, what was it? OH YEAH! What colors do you, spike insert last name here do you want this medabot, Komandog, to be for all time?"

"Really me? You mean I get to choose the colors that the model will come out in?"

"Sort of, you see for release sales we get three color models. Then, based on the monthly sales percentages, we'll regulate production by those numbers, so if your coloration model sells less than one quarter of a percent it will soon become a valuable collectors model and not robattle more than maybe six times. However if you sell 1/4th of a percent or more than yes."

"Huh?"

"Maybe spike, maybe. Look at it this way, no matter what happens you can, A) always bring this medabot to my house with a few items papers and things of the like for free unlimited repairs and paint jobs. B) Treat this as a rare collectors item being that it will be the first of the three test Komandogs to be colored, period."

"What you say?"

"Pick the damn colors already, they're in sticky note form, you can use scissors to cut color borders not defined by armor." Tom looked at spike going over the colors carefully and picking them out, comparing them to others and putting many back. "Wow. Spike you're really taking this seriously." Tom's draw was dropping at how spike was letting scraps fall into the shape of the Mona Lisa, the last supper, liberty guiding the people, the David, starry night, sunflowers # 2, Noah's' ark, St. George and the dragon, mans best friend, the Sistine chapel, not the ceiling and actual 1/60th scale model, the Sistine chapel ceiling, and a picture who's scraps were spelling out, 'hobo man Steve ti Kwan leep technique, coin in the jar'. (All but the last one are real paintings)

"Yeah I'm making those on purpose. Mom always said that I was artistic, even with the mud in the yard." Spike chuckled, "I was creating exact 1/60th scale models of the Eiffel tower, leaning tower of Pisa, not the Sistine chapel, but the coliseum at Rome, the circus maximums, London tower, big Ben, the white house, eighty two various Japanese Shinto/Buddhist/Zen/Misc. temples, and one perfect model of both my mother and father a day."

"Tom was amazed at these childhood adventures of spike. Tom had not a clue what to say to that so tom began to narrate in the third person for a while." Tom said. "Tom said."

"So Cyandog, how do you like my color choices?" Spike had designed a blue and green cyandog, using the actual paint which the lab guys were going to spray Komandog with anyway. He also added gold highlights to the area where a false wheel axis was super imposed. The wheel was a simple black rubber wheel, as before. The cover being green. The right arm was blue, save for a panel that could be removed. The left was the exact opposite. The chest had three panels of armor, the bottom one was green and the colors alternated from there. The head was mostly green, with blue highlights on the eyes, nose, and in the ears.

"This one will imitate kenshin for a while," Tom mumbled, "Oro? Oro-o? ….."

YAY!!!!111!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!! The chapter is finally

**DONE!**

It took god knows how long, and some lame excuses, but the chapter is done!

Next chapter: I'm not really sure what could possibly happen, will spike get a new ability which I will try and account for in my (almost) under development sequel to medabots betrayals, "Hunting Locke Faust" (the assumed villain). MAYBE!


	7. don't trust me or Comp was busted

Teaching spike to robattle, the long (very much so) awaited sequel to chapter six, chapter 7

My computer got fixed OR never take me for my word on plot promises. Unless you want to take my word for it.

Well, my computer has been working for a while now. But I haven't been at the old keyboard. So now I return to the confounded thing, entirely in practice having used it to mass produce essays for school and just being real good at typing. But brainless when it comes to Teaching spike SOOOOOOOOOO. Let's look to the reviewers for inspiration. (Crickets can be heard) Alright to –_my psychic powers!_-. I'm getting a vibe; I see more of the phantom renegade. And koji vs. Space Medafighter X! I just don't know where the phantom will appear (need more 'vibes' reviewers (by vibes, reviews with ideas if you got 'em))

So it begins, (once more)

"Enough of you're talk, PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"I haven't said anything yet!" Spike retorted to tom's taunt as the two began practicing.

"Wow they're really going at it aren't they?" Ikki tenriyou idyllically commented as he and the rest of the gang, excluding koji, watched the two go at it.

"Komandog, now start spinning and shooting you're laser cannons off." Spike also whispered something else. But it was too quiet to be heard.

"Jump white knight!" Tom had switched to his white knight medabot. Save that there was a horse underneath it now. That was just a small portion of White knights meda-armor. The shield in Betrayals was another part. "Now take out you're lance and lance him!"

"Change in strategy Komandog, energy lance charge!" When spike said energy lance he meant charge forwards and shoot his cannons.

"Jump and scratch the last command knight, fire arrow hail!"

Metabee pointed out, "It really wouldn't be hail if you're using fire arrows."

"True, you are one hundred percent accurate." Chimed in Metablue. With the same voice, posture and general tone as Metabee. (Not intentionally, most of the time those two aren't fighting the forces of evil and together they're fighting and unintentionally mimicking each other (they have the same medal and basic body, basic body only because metablue had to be modified to accept meda armor))

"Doesn't matter since popular usage has changed though. –Sigh- I'll still lose anyway." Spike slumped and sighed for while during the Meta's conversation he had lost. Again…

Tom looked like he was thinking deep. "You know you could train with my dad and the world's strongest master in Ti Kwan leep. Just not at the same time. Because I think my dad is at the family home on the east coast of America and Hoboman Steve is in France."

"Who the hell is Hoboman Steve?" Asked spike not taking into account the slide show running for the others to see about Ti Kwan Leep behind him.

"Hoboman Steve is the strongest master of Ti-Kwan-Leep in the world. He knows all the official Ti-Kwan-Leep styles and is most proficient in the extremely difficult Goku style."

"Dude he knows a martial art form based off the hero of dragonball Z! Let's go meet him!"

"Wait!" shouted Ikki, "If were going to go around the world all of the sudden don't you think our parents will care."

All the others paused in thought. Then tom said, "Nah." Everyone else added on, "Right!"

-meanwhile what was koji doing, right now I know and you don't so HA! But you soon will know once you read the upcoming section of the chapter- (Maybe you shouldn't read it so only I will know. Or maybe I shouldn't type it) or you could read it and I could type it and we both could be happy, maybe…

You know what Koji was doing, he was meditating. (Now you know what he was doing) Koji was meditating on the fact that spike had shown some vague strategy and skill in his previous battle. "Spike is getting almost vaguely decent. And if he get's good enough he might land a hit on me in a Robattle. If that were to happen I could be in serious danger of losing my position as japans' number two Medafighter. I must get stronger. But how…"

Enter the butler, "Master Koji may I suggest you try and find that Space fellow who trained you to use the shadow sword?"

Enter sumilidon into the conversation even though he was there the whole time, "Yeah, he's really good, actually ranked higher than Tom is."

"You're kidding." Was all koji could say.

"No," replied the butler (because he's awesome!!!!!!). "Let me explain. Victor is the world's number one Medafighter. Space Medafighter X is the worlds number two Medafighter. And Thomas is the world's number three."

"WHAT!!!" Both koji and sumilidon were reeling in shock at this discovery.

"Well it is public knowledge I just thought I'd do a little research on the competition that's all." The butler held up an official Medafighter world standings book. "This is this month's copy master. If you are interested you are the worlds eighty third, and Ikki tenriyou is the worlds ninety sixth."

Koji opened up the first page to find a picture of victor and warbandit in a pose of some sort as well as general body stats country of origin and places to be found. (Places to be found EX: famous singer Billy Joel has two houses, Hampton's and center island, and both would be listed. Odds are Billy Joel has more houses and they would be listed too, but it doesn't matter anyway) (oh and places to be found is included so potential challengers can find them and fight them)

Then came x in his usual heroic pose looking all heroic. His home country listed was Japan. Places to find him included riverwiew city Japan. And that was it, just Riverview. Then listed third was Tom. His pose included him pointing metablue into a command and metablue was lunging into a charge. His height was listed as 6 foot 3 inches. Meaning he was real tall. Places to be found included, Riverview city residence, long island residence, France residence, cities in which any major Medabots corp. marketing, development, and distribution could be found as well as a note that he was subject to random trips to random locations around the world. And that when he didn't travel he would usually stay in his Long island residence and/or Riverwiew residence. A few other notes included were, "Out of the top three world ranked Medafighter he is the most social," and, "His rise to fame had him at US spot number until six hours after the ranks were finalized for the last world medabot tournament, and then rising in the world ranking even faster than before after that."

"Um, they seem to have more on tom than either victor or X." Sumilidon noted. "Sure X I understand he lives in this city and we still know almost nothing about him, but at least victor shows his true face to the world 100 of the time."

Koji could care less, "Where am I. Where am I…? Aha eighty third. And Ikki, Ikki. Ninety sixth. Ok then."

"Master Koji one last thing." The butler said taking the book from koji who was sitting back wondering what to do next. "Might I suggest you also go to see Number four in this book? It says he trained Thomas and that could be important for us."

"Right, first we will go find space Medafighter X. Somehow… And then the fourth ranked Medafighter in the world. What's his name and where does he live?"

"His name," sumilidon said, "is –medabot/butler laugh- Hoboman Steve and he lives in France." On the page was a picture of hoboman Steve posing behind his Goku like medabot doing a kamehameha with the bot. Oh and hoboman Steve was not a full blown title (his last name is hoboman, first Steve, he decided it sounds better the other way around. I think it does anyway and that's all that matters).

"Alright then first I go to train with Space Medafighter X and then to hoboman Steve to learn the weakness of the fighting style that Tom is inevitably teaching spike!"

"One question Koji?"

"Yes sumilidon?"  
"How will you find space Medafighter X?"

"That I do not know…"

-Later in a museum with many rare medals and pretty lame security-

"Well I figure that if X is also the phantom and the phantom like to steal badly protected rare medals then we'll meet him sooner or later. And since my dad owns this museum it'll be easy to get nice accommodations to stay inside the museum that are but a minute from the medals." By nice accommodations a minute from the medals koji meant a high quality RV in the slightly opened family safe with staff and all to cater to his every six whims, then skip one, cater to five more, then skip two, then repeat the pattern again.

Sumilidon sighed as best he could (he lacks lungs after all) "What if the Phantom knows we are here. Will he come then?"

The butler replied, "There are thirty two badly protected rare medals in there. Why wouldn't he?"

"Thirty two? If the phantom gets those then koji's dad's reputation goes down the drain."

"It doesn't matter as long as master koji is happy I suppose…" the butler sighed as he and sumilidon began focusing on the security monitors once again.

Finally at three am in the morning the Phantom Renegade appeared. (Hah the phantom showed up, and X may too (I say "may" because I don't plan my chapters out so I can't be sure what may happen until I say it's over (if you don't believe me read my intro. I said I had no clue when the phantom was going to appear but now he appears)))

"Hah these rare medals are poorly protected. Ignoring those 426 cameras I blacked out. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahA he forget the microphones however)"

In the RV the morons at the security monitors (the butler and sumilidon had left) said, "Phantom laugh reported Master Koji," a few seconds passed, "Suction cup arrow with message fired master Koji," a few more seconds passed, "Phantom has left the building with three hundred security guys on his tale and zero medals missing."

Sumilidon and the butler looked at koji who was reading a checklist, "That's the last of it." Koji handed the checklist to some random guy. "My plan worked perfectly."

-The next day at the time indicated by the note on the suction cup arrow- (12:15 and thirty two seconds to be exact)

"I, SPACE MEDAFIGTER X, Champion of justice, defender of truth, destroyer of evil, preventer of world calamities, and number two robattler in the world, am here!"

Koji was there too, just bowing his head to the ground, "Sensei you must teach me more I must not be defeated by spike, who is being trained by Thomas to beat me."

"Well then actually treat him as a serious opponent."

"Huh?"

"You've treated him as comic relief all this time when the new comic relief fighting character is actually going to be tough enough to beat me. Well at least on a rare occasion. And he will probably do this at least once too."

"You're kidding!?! Then tell me who will be the new Comic relief character for "teaching spike to robattle" an excellent fan fiction of top quality made by Wingshad0w an amazing fan fiction author?"

"The fourth ranked Medafighter in the world, Hoboman Steve."

"Well I should have guessed that." Koji muttered to himself. "Right sensei, now I will start treating spike seriously and I will defeat him."

"Alright then."

"You realize we are letting down the fans by not battling right?"

"Then let's battle."

"But we need a reason, even if the battle is just going to be used a page filler!"

"Because hoboman Steve is my rival and spike is going to be taught by him and one of his apprentices. And since you are my apprentice you can't loose to his apprentice!"

"Sweet! Then it's time to robattle. Sumilidon?" (I know sweet is out of character, but I like sweet!)

"Right Koji!" Sumilidon quickly ran in front of Koji.

"Arcbeetle, my rough equivalent to a superhero sidekick. , Half of the championship team, the destroyer with the most weapons on him, defender of the defender, one of the preventers, and number two ranked medabot in the world come to me, SPACE MEDAFIGTER X, Champion of justice, defender of truth, destroyer of evil, preventer of world calamities, and number two robattler in the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (The true ultimate run on sentence)

"Then it's agreed!"

"Mister Referee you're here at last!"

"Yes, because this is the first official in the story, I, Mr. Referee will act as referee so nobody get's hurt. Medafighters ready?"

"I, Koji karakucchi am ready!"

"I, SPACE MEADFIGHTER X, Champion," –smack- the butler had smacked X.

"Don't do that again, please."

"I'm ready." Said an X that had been defeated by the butler.

"Medabots, ROBATTLE!!!"

"Go sumilidon, use your flexor sword!"

"Arcbeetle!!!" X posed for a moment with Arcbeetle. "Use the triguns, don't let koji get close!"

Arcbeetle fired off his triguns multiple times at the charging sumilidon. Sumilidon was forced to keep his distance but managed to avoid every shot. "Good job sumilidon keep it up." "_Alright this is okay." _Koji thought, "_Now I know at least how far away sumilidon has to be in order to dodge Arcbeetle's triguns. Now how close can I get when the prominence is involved."_

"Arcbeetle!" X posed once more for a second. "Use the pillar of fire, the light of the righteous, the torch of justice and liberty, THE PROMINENCE!"

"_That works out…"_ Koji had a plan. "Sumilidon get right in front of him, two feet from the horns."

"You mean the ones that could fry me to a crisp?"

"Today, right now, yes."

"Well –gulp- here goes nothing." Sumilidon quickly dashed until he was almost exactly in front of Arcbeetle's horns. Then he spoke, "Oh I think I get it now." His confidence quickly returning sumilidon prepared his flexor sword. "I'm ready koji let's do this!"

(X) "Arcbeetle FIRE THE – SUMILIDON SHADOW SWORD – Prominence. Oh gee I kind of forgot that the prominence is slower than the medaforce. Should have seen that one coming…"

Arcbeetle fired off the prominence as sumilidon evaded it. Then Space Medafighter X got an idea, "Arcbeetle, triguns shoot sumilidon in the sky!"

Up high in the sky sumilidon looked down as his descent began, "Koji triguns coming in real fast!" –Thunk-thunk-thank-(Think)

Koji growled as sumilidon landed much further form Arcbeetle than at the beginning of the match. "Sumilidon damaged. Legs damaged 8 percent damage. Left arm damaged 45 percent damage. Right arm damage 16 percent damage. Head damage 12 percent damage." "_That went far from ideal" _koji thought once more, "_but I learned that the shadow sword is faster than the prominence and that Arcbeetle can't shoot well at angles like the last one. Now how do I use that to my advantage? Hmm…"_ "Sumilidon charge Arcbeetle! Get in close on his left."

Sumilidon ran dodging attacks all the way until he was almost right on top of Arcbeetle. Then he jumped over him, pretty high. "Phew." Koji let out a tense breath. He had planned to deceive X by saying his favorite strategy but indicating something else. Since sumilidon had not responded in any way other than to charge Koji had no idea what he would do. "Sumilidon!" Sumilidon was behind Arcbeetle, "Flexor sword! Multiple strikes!" Several clangs were heard as X's medawatch listed the numbers, "Arcbeetle damaged. Head damage 23 percent. Left arm damage 20 percent. Right arm damage 38 percent."

Koji was still thinking, "Now sumilidon sweep his feet with your flexor sword!" Doing so sumilidon made Arcbeetle loose his balance and take major damage, "Arcbeetle damaged. Leg damage, 38 percent." "Now sumilidon Straw hammer up, Knock his head off!" This was a killer blow, "Arcbeetle damaged. Head damage 83 percent."

"Arcbeetle get some distance, fire your triguns into the ground towards sumilidon." When he did dust, debris and even a few lasers bounced around and hit sumilidon. "Sumilidon damage head damaged 28 percent damaged. Right arm damage 38 percent damage. Leg damage 32 percent damage. Left arm damage 82 percent damage." Then the three lasers and a small boulder hit Sumilidons left arm. "Left arm damage 100 percent damage function ceased."

Sumilidons straw hammer turned the off color that it was supposed to turn when it ceased functioning. As koji thought, perplexed at his next course of action. X acted first, "Now Arcbeetle use the pillar of fire, the light of the righteous, the torch of justice and liberty, THE PROMINENCE! Koji I salute you. Finding a way to dodge the prominence, and more importantly taking Arcbeetle's back. You did well but it's all over now."

"I think not!" Sumilidon said as he became surrounded by a strange glow. "Well maybe it is, but not for me!"

"_Um. The medaforce and Arcbeetle is charging the prominence. Now what…" _X thought as he watched the terrible situation he had set up for himself. "_Of course, the medaforce mean jack if it doesn't fire, so I have to fire first." _Arcbeetle fire the prominence NOW!!!"

Then koji was hit with an idea for what could be the ultimate attack. "Sumilidon shadow sword!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT HE. BUT HE! THAT'S! NO MEDABOT CAN USE AN ATTACK WHEN LAUNCHING THE MEDAFORCE!"

"Excuse me mister x, but the shadow sword is principally an evasive move not an offensive one." The butler had once more defeated space Medafighter X.

"Now Sumilidon do it!"

"Take this! SHADOW SWORD MEDAFORCE!!" Sumilidon came charging down shadow sword pointing down straw hammer hanging limply at his side. Striking Arcbeetle square on the horn and shattering it. Then going down the chest and legs tearing three chunks out of Arcbeetle's chest.

"Well um. That was powerful and just about impossible to dodge… Wow…" X was stunned at the combining the shadow sword and the medaforce. Not something that could be done every day, but still it was impressive. Then he walked over to koji. "Mr. Referee I think our battle is over."

"Oh." Mr. Referee had been caught up in the (very) intense battle. "-Ahem- Function ceased! The winner is Koji and Sumilidon!"

Now I present chapter 7 to you in it's entirity finally DONE!!!!!!!!!!!! (yay)

That was a fun chapter to write now that I finally started typing again. Oh teaching spike now has become an important fic in the series (starting with betrayls, followed by teaching spike, and (as of now) ending with Hunting locke faust, which I haven't finished yet) So if something important-like happens then treat it as possible material to be refrenced to in the next fic too. (ex, shadow sword medaforce, Hoboman steve, ti kwan leep) other wise just enjoy this new chapter.


	8. dangers of living near billy joel

Teaching spike to robattle, the long awaited sequel to chapter 7

(Epic!)

Chapter 8: Ti Kwan leep and its mastery, OR, The dangers of living anywhere near where Billy Joel lives

Disclaimer: Ti Kwan leep is not mine (well not Ki-mo-ni (the great teacher) and boot to the head). Nor is Billy Joel but the experiences that will be described in this chapter (as well as the title) are based upon truthful truth (truthfully I say this!). That and my irritation at being the only person in the town where I live that has never seen Billy Joel! (BTW if you want to know where the 'events' happen that I will be talking about later Google, 'Billy Joel car crashes' and you will know the town that I live in) (But I do own, the rock, 'The long awaited sequel to chapter', Tom, the general persona of this Marth, but not his super smash brothers equivalent, and the return of the bonus points)

ONWARDS with the CHAPTER! EPIC DRAGONFORCE! (This chapter was typed while under the influence of hearing epic dragonforce, what it love and the scat man, all great music, and great for ideas if 'epic dragonforce', 'what it love', video games, and anime in general, are insides jokes with your friends)

-After everyone agreed that the parents of kids in anime are either dead or don't care at all about what their kids are going around the world, or more often Japan, doing-

"Alright!" Tom said in his all too often anticlimaxes, "Um, now what…?" Everyone that was there fell down in classic anime style. "Well now that the fall down scene is here I guess someone should have of an idea of what to do."

"I do." Voiced a normally quiet knight medabot. "How about we take your private jet fly to france find hoboman Steve then fly to JFK or LaGuardia, Or Mac-Arthur or another airport and while tom and spike train your father, sister, and I will give everyone a tour."

"You the medabot designing super genius crushed in intellect by your own medabot." Sam nodded, "Of course I had the same general idea up until the tour part.

"Really?" asked Sloan.

"Of course you idiot, why do you think I took the time to mention not including the tour once we got to long island!" (Hint to where Billy Joel crashes his car)

"Um because you just said the place where we're going and no-one but tom and his medabot knew that." Responded Erika.

"That and the author is an over analytical nut case." Added in Brass, peppercat, totalizer, and kantaroth.

"That and you like totally hate tom for him defeating you in chapter one of Medabots betrayals, DUDE!" Added on rintaro.

"Well, well, meh!" Said Sam as she stuck out her tongue and pulled down on her lower eyelid.

Tom grabbed Sam's shirt collar and yanked it up until the back of Sam's head was even with tom's face. "This is going to be a trip in hell if I bring you guys along but it should hold more comedic value. Well at the very least I should be allowed to drag her along the whole time. It shouldn't count as child abuse either cause I'm not old enough to count as her legal guardian. Whatever to the nearest airport."

"HEY!" Shouted Ikki, "We're forgetting someone."

"Who?" everyone, Medabots and sentient artificial intelligence (read: author) asked.

"Where's Karin?"

"Oh." Tom chewed his lip for a moment, "Well either the author forgot her in her entirety or she's with Koji."

"KOJI!" Ikki said flabbergasted. (I used the word flabbergasted!)

-Outside the plane-

Tom still held onto Sam while everyone loaded their luggage into a conveyor belt. "Now guys until after takeoff I want you guys to seat in the seating section, then I'll explain the travel plans and then we can explore the plane. Other than don't destroy the plane or pop out the windows while were above 1,000 feet in altitude or going faster than 300 miles an hour those are the only rules until we get off in France."

"That's cool" came back from whoever was still outside and didn't have luggage. Then everyone got on the plane and sat in the general seating area towards the very front.

Erika pulled the others, minus spike, Sam, and cyandog (Komandog was in the luggage) (side note, cyandog means blue dog, obvious, yes I would assume, but just something I wanted to point out just for the sake of being random) aside, "Did you guys see how big this plane really is?" she asked, "This thing was like a 747, but just more big. Just how much money is this guy making?"

"Odds are beyond the multi millions." Responded Sloan.

"DUDE like this guy is TOTALLY loaded!" Said –insert name here- (rintaro)

-Time passes, the plane takes off-

"Alright now that the plane has taken off I will now explain our travel plans." Tom looked over his shoulder at the Sam he was now carrying like a hobo who carries a small bag of things on a pole. She was facing the way tom was not. "You can see the map right Sam?"

"NO SHIT! I'm right in front of it."

"No language that bad!" Tom said smacking Sam and setting her down by way of moving the pole to a seat and shaking it. "Alright here's a map of the world. This green arrow represents where our planned flight path and it's rough direction. Light green is where we've been, dark green is where we're going to go. Now we're going west from Japan, over Asia with a quick re-fueling in western Russia. Then we're stopping in France and we'll go looking for hoboman Steve. Don't worry I've set several days aside for sight seeing because I know you guys haven't been there, and even if you have I want to do it anyway. Alright after that we go over the Atlantic, with a re-fuel in England, to some airport on long island, I'm not sure which but I'll tell you guys when we find out. We'll go to the family home. We'll all stay there a few days and then spike, hoboman Steve, my father, and I will start training. While my sister friends and mother will take you out to New York City. Then we'll come back. Any questions?"

"How much money do you make in a year?" Asked Erika.

"No comment."

"But the people have a right to know, and as an investigative reporter I have a right to ask."

"True, but as an American citizen I have freedom of speech and I choose to say, no comment. Now any question related to the trip?"

Spike said, "Why do the other's get to go to New York City but I have to train?"

"Um, so we can let the other share the spotlight for a while."

"Oh, I thought it was going to have to deal with the importance of training than simple comedic plot devices."

"Right, any other questions?"

Sloan said the last one, "Why are we going around the world, to teach spike, Japan's worst robattler, to robattle? And why are you taking us too?"

"Um… Why don't you guys do check out the rest of the plane!"

"Cool!" Then the whole gang on board the plane quickly ran towards the back of the plane. (Note the plane is like a Boeing 747, as Erika noted, but bigger, the gang was sitting in the cabin on top of pilot's cabin, now their going to see the rest of the plane, aka the lower levels)

-Roughly twenty eight seconds, and one fairly short flight of stairs that covered twenty vertical feet (why, it's a secret, to be revealed in my next fan fiction "hunting Locke Faust" in all probability anyway) later-

"Dude this thing is huge!!!" Rintaro said wide mouthed.

"Alright you know what to do, if there's any trouble call me." Tom said to a particularly pretty stewardess. "Oh hey guys." He said looking at the gang's astonished faces. He pointed up to a hole in the ceiling. "That's how I got down so fast."

"HUH!" The gang said. "That's like over two stories!"

"Oh really." Tom looked up, "Well I still jumped down from there. So it doesn't really matter I guess."

"But that's, that's, good god man, that's impossible!" Shouted Ikki. "You'd have to be super human to do something like that!"

"Or this could just be a comedy." Said spike, "After all gorgon bit through my arm with he fangs not but a week and a half ago and I'm still here." No-one could argue with that evidence.

"Alright everything here is open to you guys, save the alcohol. Don't cause too much trouble and strife for the stewardesses." He gently tickled the one he had been talking to on the chin. She blushed. Then he walked back to the stairs. (Just a fact that I really didn't establish as well as I thought I did, Tom's eighteen, so he was kind of hitting on that one stewardess)

"Hey where are you going?" Asked spike wondering where his mentor was headed.

"I have private sleeping quarters up stairs. It's a long flight and I didn't get too much sleep last night so I figured I'd catch up now." Tom hadn't turned around but he did at the last moment, "Oh if you guys feel tired later just tell the nearest staff, or me if I'm around I've got some places set up for guests and crew. –Yawn- now if you excuse me I need to 'recharge my batteries' as the saying goes." Tom waved and went up stairs.

"So, um now what?" Asked metablue. He looked behind him where Tom's other Medabots had been, and where the kids were. And promptly got trampled.

"Will he ever learn?" said jetfire as he, white knight and Gorgon were playing cards. Annihilator couldn't due to a lack of fingers.

"Odds are he won't." Responded white knight.

"Sweet." Said gorgon as she beat the others in the game.

Now for a description of what's in the plane. First of there's a bar. Not for Underage kids when it comes to alcohol (I believe Tom count's as underage actually). As hinted Tom likes the barmaid. She'll do something at least in this chapter. Then there's a full arcade (even with LA machine gunner 37.89). As well as a prize counter. Two bowling lanes, nice food place, with seating, and that's all on that level.

The second level down simply contains a meeting room for business on the go. And staff sleeping quarters for overnight flights. Overall the plane can physically hold about 380 people and its run by the new super clean energy that they have in the twenty second century. (That by convenience replenishes in part, because the one byproduct is part of the easy to manufacture/re-manufacture fuel) What is the fuel of the future? GO TO THE FUTURE AND FIND OUT YOUSELVES!!! Idea moochers…

So this is how the gang divided itself. Gorgon, white knight, kantaroth, jetfire, spike and Sloan were constantly playing cards. They were in the business room with one staff member acting as the dealer and playing too, when appropriate. Usually, Sloan, Gorgon, and the dealer won over ninety five percent of the matches. Also they were playing every card game on the ship. And by every card game I mean EVERY card game. (To list a few they played, Magic (the gathering) yu-gi-oh, the naruto game, and even the James bond card game, not to mention more that even I, the author, don't know). All the others, including about one half the staff came down once between Japan and Long island. Save tom, he slept a lot. And seemed busy doing things. And just hanging out. Sam, Erika, Metabee, Brass, and Rintaro were in the arcade, save the times they played cards. Ikki, Cyandog, Metablue, Totalizer, peppercat, and anyone else I forgot where moving constantly, they started with the intention of discovering how tom jumped down twenty feet but drifted around. Peppercat and Cyandog occasionally made the jump. Their Medafighters found it quite a shock that there Medabots, primarily their legs but the other parts were hit too, were getting damaged so often on a plane in which they were forbidden to robattle.

In what they did, for the mostly arcade group, Sam and brass made major killings. What did they get? Well along with the standard prizes (cheap plastic samurai sword, stuffed things, little trinkets, PS3's, X-box 360's, and Nintendo Wii's) there were medaparts, (tom designed every last one) and those medaparts were actually good parts too. So Sam and Brass left the plane with a few extra good parts.

When it came to the card games the winners got (even if they were part of the crew) credits to the arcade shop. (And a lot more than you would think they would give out at unofficial card games in the rough equivalent to a basement). So Sloan left with some new parts. And the dealer got a few too. Gorgon didn't really care because the parts A) didn't match B) were toms anyway so if he thought she needed them she would get them.

Eventually after about ten hours the plane arrived in Russia. Tom woke up and walked down to the main level to talk to the barmaid. "So how was it?"

"Those little BRATS!"

"Ok…" Tom turned around as he left the plane to meet some guests that were going to come for the trip. (Come now, you thought that only hoboman Steve was going to be added to the travelers ranks) At the bottom level he saw the first dealer for the night sitting with some of the crew. And he saw the table with the flights second dealer. "Hey guys the plane's landed." A moment passed. "Whatever." Then turning to face the trips first dealer. "Are most of the kids asleep?"

"Huh, oh yeah they are. Save the ones here, but they'll be out in due time."

"Ah good. Then my guest's arrival can remain a secret for a while." Tom grinned evilly as he rubbed his hands together and went towards the boarding door.

"That's the guy we work for?" Commented one stewardess.

"Damn strait." Replied the dealer.

-One jump down the boarding steps later-

"Russia is cold eh old friends!"

"Yes very."

"I would have to agree."

Tom's two guests were Victor Krum and Marth. Both had on fur coats and carried bags with them. Victor had warbandit with him while Marth had no medabot.

"Well come on board. If I may ask it may you both wait until we start flying again to go to the lower levels? I'd like to keep this a general surprise for the gang."

"Um sure." Said Marth. "Although I don't see why it's so important that I stay hidden?"

"Because one of the kids has a crush on you, and it's not just my sister." Tom quickly took their luggage and told them where they could go until the plane took off.

-Inside the luggage case-

"Hoo-hah! (Gotta love the auto correct there) they thought they lost me in Japan. But they were wrong. I have followed them around the world. Don't ask how, but none the less I found that they were going to stop here in Russia. Then I found more friends of the evil tom were going to gather here. So I simply snuck into their luggage while they weren't looking (cue scene of victor shaving in hotel and person x (not space Medafighter x) sneaks into the dirty laundry case) and managed to get into the plane. Now that tom has me I can just get out and kill him! Save the suitcase zipper is stuck. Stupid zipper. Come on. Hey, open up you damn suitcase. I'm not kidding now!"

-Outside the suitcase-

"Stupid luggage shut up!" Tom took a brick and beat the Luggage with it. Then he took a crowbar, and last a rock. The rock was cool like that. "Now my cool rock, onto france!"

Once the plane took off everyone who had not been playing cards for more than ten hours straight came up from downstairs where they had been slumbering. They found tom chatting to the barmaid and the barmaid trying to crush Tom's hand and one of the Taps alternatively. They then wandered back a ways to see two people bowling. The score at frame 7 was player M with 183 and player V 76. Then the bowlers went another frame. Player M got a strike, Player V, four pins… (Ouch)

"How do you do it?" Asked player V.

"I'll never tell!!!" Responded player M as he began a pathetic victory dance.

"IT'S MARTH!!!" Shouted Sam as she tackled the blonde fourteen year old select corps member.

"I thought she was my biggest fan." Sighed victor as he and the others watched Sam and Marth slide into the bowling pins. "Well if she had slid into my pins I guess I wouldn't have complained." (Victor SUCKS at bowling!)

"Hey guys its victor." Said Ikki waiving to victor.

"Hey you guys long time no see. Well actually excluding Ikki I never really met any of you. That must mean you're minor characters!" He was hit in the head by multiple bowling balls at that comment.

"Gee I suppose I shouldn't have so many bowling balls." Tom commented, entering the room with one hand behind his back. "I suppose for two alleys four hundred bowling balls are too much. Especially if we're on a plane. Especially since the plane can only safely hold 380 people. That probably wasn't the brightest move on my part."

"NO SHIT!" Responded victor as he and warbandit dodged bowling balls.

"Hey guys throw enough of those and you could nock out a window or something." Tom said calmly and with a face that said something like, 'Not that it matters, if you do I'll live and laugh at all of you if you die.' Amazingly it worked. "Wow was I that convincing?" Tom asked. No-one answered. (Not even the author. Tom is un-loved)

"Hey tom." Ikki began his question, "Why do you have your left hand behind your back?"

"Oh that." Well Tom removed his left hand from behind his back. The barmaid was gnawing on it. "She was driven so crazy by you kids that she bit my hand and refused to let go."

"Were we really that bad?" Ikki asked. Tom was banging the barmaid on the bowling ball rack.

"I wouldn't think so." Replied Erika. Tom had moved to hitting the barmaid on the unconscious victor.

"Yeah dude, I don't even think we like totally asked her for any drinks, dude." Finished Rintaro. Tom was using two hands to bash the barmaid against Sam and Marth who were trying to crawl up the bowling alley.

"Yeah –ow- I thought we were pretty nice –ow- to -ow- her even the few times when we did order stuff –OUCH-" Finished Sam as tom hit her with the barmaid especially hard.

"Hey did you guys tip her?" Tom suddenly asked the people.

"Pfft. Hardly" Said metablue.

"Were we supposed too?" Asked Erika.

"No not at all. I'm doing that." Tom turned to face the angry barmaid on his hand. "YA HEAR!" She did.

"So now what, this is oh about ten pages in the authors book. (Microsoft word 2003 sixteen point time's new roman font)" Said the barmaid.

"WE CONTINUE!!!" Shouted, I, the narrator from my announcing box, "GODDAMNIT IF THIS BECOMES THE LONGEST CHAPTER WITHOUT A REAL PLOTLINE IMPROTANCE EVER SO BE IT!"

"Woo!" Half heartedly added tom.

"Now what?" Asked Ikki.

"Now we go to france for two to three scenes then one more flight, ignoring the re-fueling stop in wherever we do that and then we hit America and Billy Joel hit's a car!" Said spike appearing from nowhere in particular.

"Cool!" Replied everyone save victor and Sam. (Marth and warbandit replied, they were conscious or paying attention as the situation applied)

-In France-

"Wow that was one long plane ride of just playing cards." Commented Sloan. "But at least I have a chance of getting some good parts."

"Alright enough of your commentary prepare yourself for the search for hoboman Steve!" (Quoting chapter eight there)

"Um where do we look? And why did you bring the barmaid?" Asked Marth, whose left hand was being squeezed by Sam.

"We look around! And I brought the barmaid because I think she's hot." Tom gave the thumbs up symbol to the sky for no apparent reason. The barmaid was named sherry (appropriate) she was wearing a yellow shirt and some very short shorts (it being summer and all). As well as some very un-important sneakers.

"You know," Sherry said as romantically as possible, "Paris is the city of love." She tightly held onto tom's hand and pecked him on the cheek to add to the effect.

"Yes, but I'm your employer and this is a comedy so we can't get to serious or else I'll crush your hand." But he pecked her on the cheek. "Of course since we're on the hunt for a guy named hoboman Steve how serious can we get."

-Later in a relatively nice apartment housing complex-

"Yo dude if this guy is called hoboman Steve why are we looking for him in this nice residential area?" Asked rintaro.

"Because hoboman is a title Steve placed on himself."

"Really then I don't want to be a master of ti-kwan-leep then man." Replied rintaro.

"No you see it's a self imposed title based mostly on Steve's personal branch of ti-kwan-leep. The hoboman style. With the top level technique, 'COIN IN A JAR'!!!" Tom took up an action-y pose only to receive a kick in the head.

"Hah-HA! You think you are one of the ti-kwan-leep elite to come out seeking hoboman Steve yes? But you are wrong you are nothing if you were so easily caught off guard by a simple boot to the head!" Said a mysterious figure in a worn brown sack of a cloak.

"Hardly." Tom replied as he stayed bent half over, boot mark in his face. "I just wanted to create the illusion that I was not ready so I could land a boot to the head on you! BOOT TO THE HEAD!" –Ka-thump-

"NYAH!" Added on metablue. (Note: every time nyah or nyah-nyah it's metablue unless otherwise noted)

"Oh so this is how you chose to fight the greatest ti kwan leep master since Ki-mo-ni. Well you'll have to do better than that then." Said the stranger. Then he ran off.

"Damn it." Tom said, he got ready to run than turned around. "Ti-kwan-leep Thomas Style technique, backwards run!" He then ran backwards.

"What just happened?" Asked and inquisitive spike.

"WHAT! You're the ti-kwan-leep adept among us!" Metablue boomed. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!!! Let's go after them!" Quickly everyone started running to see the stranger slide backwards and between the group that rapidly split itself in half.

"Come now Steve you're better than that?" Tom chuckled, "Or is it because you know that I'm in front of a girl I want to impress. Well just to tell you she's my employee so if she dumps me she risks being fired." (One can see sherry shouting and pointing rude gestures at tom, an act proving the total lie the last statement was)

"Hardly," Replied Steve. As he threw off his cloak. "I just didn't want to get to serious and reveal some real secret techniques in front of these amateurs." Steve without his cloak was actually pretty good looking. He was around five foot ten or so. Had long brown hair. Was pretty muscular and wore a tight t-shirt that showed of his, "rock hard abs". (If anyone here knows what I mean by this instead of what you just got think kenshin's master, Hiko Seijuro) "Come now," Steve continued, "We have one more comic scene in france."

-The next day in a museum in france-

"You know." Said Steve, "This museum was an opera house at one point, and was used as the opera houses in 'The phantom of the opera' Movies filmed in 2057, 2081, and 2108. Hey there's the organ."

"With a mock-up of the phantom I presume sitting there." Said Marth.

"Well then it's new since I was here last."

"Which was?" Marth inquired.

"Earlier today, I manage this place." (Why is it that I create rich characters?)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"The phantom renegade. I should have guessed." Sighed Ikki. "Do you have any rare medals in your museum?"

"Yes three are actually in that organ."

"You really should double check to see if they are there."

Then the phantom of the opera music started playing. As a figure wearing the phantom mask descended from the ceiling. She wore blue. (She was also in a suitcase earlier this chapter) "HAH like the phantom of the opera I follow you and get inside your mind! I am the phantom that haunts Thomas, otherwise known as 'Scary lady'."

Spike, tom and their respective Medabots had to shout (it's part of their contracts) "AHH scary lady!"

"TOM!" Said the phantom renegade.

"Oh it is you." Tom coolly replied

"Um I've really got to go. There's this agreement I have with Tom. I think he might kill me if I don't return the rare medals I stole and run away really fast."

"Aw, can't you play the phantom music for me?"

"Sorry got to go." The phantom threw the three rare medals and they landed in the museum managers hands.

"Fine then, I, SCARY LADY, will attack you with out musical back up!"

"Not so. For I, MARTH, can play the pipe organs!" Marth quickly donned a tuxedo and tuxedo rose mask, "It's not the masked guy in a tuxedo who we started on but I can pretend that I'm his third cousin with this tuxedo mask uniform!" Marth began to play the pipe organs.

Tom just stepped forwards. "Well!" Said scary lady as she drew her katana, "Draw your sword!" Tom just smiled smugly and bowed. "FINE THEN!" She charged at tom. Tom took the sword slash on the chin quite gracefully. Not moving an inch until the scrape first hit and then not changing his posture even as scary lady hit his arm. Then he got real creepy and VERY, VERY, and need I say it once more? (Yup) VERY violently bashed her skull into a cement pillar.

"Humph. I'll be in the plane." Tom walked off. Leaving the others, minus sherry and Hoboman Steve, quite scared. (They weren't scared because sherry knows he won't hurt her (they're in love but both very, very, very quiet about it) and hoboman Steve wasn't worried because he was actually just as good as tom was, for real, I'll elaborate later)

-Later about twenty or so minutes from arrival from the airport at night-

"Well kids, this is an aerial view of new York city at night. My advice remember it well for I think it's one of the most beautiful sights in the world." (So true I can attest from a first hand experience) Everyone had their faces in the windows. "Alright we'll be staying in a hotel tonight. Tomorrow we go to the family home. The day after that we starting to be tourists."

Victor looked at tom for a minute with a quizzical look on his face, "All of us."

"I think you know why." Tom and victor shared a smile. And victor went back to looking out the window.

-Next day after just getting over the bridge to town in a stretch limo-

Tom groaned, "I hate to make a scene when I come home but I suppose that's un-avoidable."

"Hey tom what was that sign on the other side of the bridge, "Billy Joel is on the road today about?" –CRASH- (true fact 1, Billy Joel has crashed into many a locals car, house or tree) "Oh" Ikki said, his own question answered as he and everyone else on the left side of the car (everyone but tom) saw Billy Joel being dragged away by the cops. "Billy Joel is off the roads for good."

"WHAT Billy Joel, WHERE!" Tom opened the limo door to see that the cops were almost gone. "No not again!" Tom fell to his knees. And was pretty much immobile until he heard his sister cursing off Billy Joel. And his father trying to calm her down. The father was losing.

"THAT SON OF A –censored- MOTHER –censored- STUPID DRUNK –censored- I'M GONNA KILL HIM GODDAMNIT!!!!!!"

"Now Emily. Don't over rage." Tom's father tired to comfort, but failed.

"Em, dad, I'm back."

"Hey tom!" Tom's dad said enthusiastically. Emily was still cursing off Billy Joel.

"Well whatever." Said tom.

"True said everyone excluding two cops, and tom's sister.

-Chapter end- (FOR VICTORY WE RIDE, FURY OF THE STORM!)

YAY the chapter is done. After some 16 pages. Now for a quick explanation, or two.

About hoboman Steve. If you fight him odds are he will kick your ass. True his name and martial art style predominantly featured don't indicate it, but he's a black belt in karate, judo and three or four other martial art styles. Not to mention real good with swords. And other sharp pointy things. (Kenshin fans there's more than one reason I said he was like Hiko, hell more than two even)

About meeting Marth and victor, in short, tom arranged it.

About touring Paris, it was going to take to long.

About Sherry, it's an alcoholic drink. (Her name sherry is an alcoholic drink) and she may re-appear, don't know when or how but she also will be in the next chapter of teaching spike (she was included in the end of this one too).

About anything else. Send it to me in a review and I'll mention it at the beginning of the next chapter.


	9. Captain bojack m00tzman raputin planet

Teaching spike to robattle, the long awaited sequel to chapter 8

Captain bojack m00tzman Rasputin planet reminds me of Ted turner in robot chicken or all the famous people that live, or have lived, near where I do, but I have never met or seen.

Disclaimer – not that much here is mine. Save the matrix (that I do not own). But I do own, the long awaited sequel to chapter X, Billy Joel related incidents, Tom, Tom's family and Medabots, Marth (in body not name), and sherry (the character not the drink she's named after). (Yeah that's an intended little joke there) I own Stavros the character, not the name (big surprise there). (Yeah that's an intended little joke there)

-About an hour later (the trip isn't normally that long, it's usually about 30 minutes, but the car crash on the only road to the house made some problems)- (EPIC DRAGON FORCE!)

"Okay guy here's the plan." Tom said to a limo with twenty two other people in it (I think… Counting that many people is hard). Not that they were all people, or all uninformed for that matter. But he was addressing the general audience while he had the chance (They're still in the limo). "For a few days all of us will be going around. To general public places." A hand was raised. "Yes?"

"Why?" Asked everyone who didn't know why in the limo. (Not, tom, White knight, jetfire, gorgon, annihilator, tom's dad, Marth, and victor. Victor didn't ask because he could guess why)

"I have my reasons." Was all tom would allude too. "After that Spike, my Medabots and I will be joining you in the city for one day. Then we will be busy training while you guys have the option to going to plays or staying at the house. Of course after we spend a few days getting over jet lag, and adjusting to the new time zone. That might take you Japanese guys a while longer than the rest of us. And the jet lag part some of us have more than me. Of course I have no jet lag. Ever, at all, period, not in the least, less than you, I've already adjusted to the time change because I lived here until the day before I ran into spike a week or two ago." (That last part was said in the same tone as, ever, at all, period, not in the least, and less than you.) (That is true for I, the author, too, albeit I haven't traveled on a plane for at least two, as much as six years)

"There's another reason you're doing that isn't there?" Tom's dad said while rubbing his finger on his chin and looking at tom suspiciously.

"No shit Sherlock." Responded his Tom's ever colorful sister. "He want's them to enjoy the house. And what's with the bimbo?" Asked Em, indicating sherry.

Tom just sweatdropped as he pulled out red pole and held sherry back with his sword. "Why couldn't you be more like the sister I remember before I fought robo-archangel. NO LANGUAGE THAT BAD! Power pole extend!" The red pole tom carried extended and whacked his sister upside the head.

"DUDE where did you get that power pole!?!" Asked hoboman Steve. "As creator of the Goku style of Ti-Kwan-Leep I really could use that for a technique or two."

"Your medabot has one. This is just a scaled up version. And if you want it here." Tom tossed the power pole. "It responds to anyone's voice. But it only extends from one end, so if you keep track of which end is facing which way that won't be too big a loss."

"Sweet. I gotta start creating techniques now for the next move appropriations meeting."

"Oh yeah!" Tom perked up, accidentally letting sherry onto his sister. "When is that?"

"This summer, June all June, odds are some of July too, like it is every year."

"Right where is it?"

"New York city this year. You'll have a short trip."

"Yeah, and maybe I'll bring spike if it's no inconvenience for him."

"Were here." Said the incredibly low pitched cab driver. Everyone got out and got their luggage. "That'll be three thousand dollars." The driver said to Tom.

"WHAT!!!" Tom grew several rage symbols. "FOR ONE STUPID TRIP! Does that include tip?"

"Yeah."

"YOU'RE INSANE!!! PRICE GOUGER!!! Do you take checks?"

"Duh."

"Okay then." Tom handed over a check thanked the driver and then turned around and cursed him off as he drove away. "Note to self, use family chauffer next time." Tom sighed and looked to see that everyone was already at the door to the mansion. (It's Billy Joel old mansion and I know what it looks like, as well as what the gate looks like, the gate ain't that amazing Although odds are you could find a hole in security around the gate somewhere if you're that adventurous) (If you get caught you didn't get the idea from me!)

Meanwhile during the last commentary on events that need not be commented upon just about everyone had entered the house. To find a huge vaulted ceiling. And a decent sized plaque. About the history of the (remember 22nd century) 100 plus year old house. Once owned by Billy Joel. Another plaque was describing other famous residents of the town. (I dare not list them; it would go on forever and ever, and ever, and a little longer too, that and I can only confirm two) And a third showing the family history. The third plaque was the biggest going back to the 1500's just for one man. And at the base were over 800 people. That plaque had its own wall, as well as space to expand.

Then they saw the ceiling. It was vaulted and around thirty feet high. "Wow." Was the mass opinion. "He must be incredibly rich in order to have a ceiling that high up." (Ikki)

"Dude he must be incredibly rich to this much property and a house this big." (Rintaro)

"Actually I've got another one being made that's going to be a castle." Tom arrived climbing over hastily dropped and forgotten luggage. "Yeah it's on the island. But odds are it won't be finished for a year, or in time for the next story. So chances are you'll never see it. And if you do you'll think this is like a cardboard box in comparison to that thing. –Pause- Wait, I said in time for the next story. Then it's eighty percent certain that you will see it. Twenty percent chance that the author decides not to use the mansion in some way."

"Huh?" Ikki asked.

"I'm not all sure of what I said, but it sure sounded good didn't it?" Tom replied smiling and giving the thumbs up. "All right, we're here for at least three days. Since its summer and by the water, and there's a pool, and we have a boat off shore, and in the dock across the harbor, as well as a launch. (If you know what Billy Joel's center island house looks like from the water, add a boat house in front of the seaside guest house. Actually the guest house makes up a large part of the boat house. The land facing first story half and almost all the second story) I'll give you guys your rooms, if you need to change and I'm not around ask someone. If no-one will trade you their room, ask a servant or family member. Even if you guys take one room each there will still be seven or eight rooms left over. That's including the rooms taken up by servants, my mother, father, sister, and sherry, who will be accompanying you guys on and off during the stay. Solely as a tourist though. So she doesn't kill you guys when you get on her nerves. By ordering three drinks over a whole plane flight. Seriously how **did** you guys do that?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Tom began to walk further into the house to do assign rooms when a question came up.

"Hey tom. Where is our host going to stay? You specifically left yourself out when you listed who was sleeps in this place." Victor had his arms crossed as was looking at tom seriously. Tom just looked at victor confused for a while and then a figurative light bulb lit up.

"I will be staying in the old family house one town over. It's a thirty minute drive, the family, servants, and even some of the neighbors, can drive you there in case of an emergency. The phone number will be posted by each phone. And I suppose I'll show you the place tomorrow." Victor still was glaring. Tom had been squinting his eyes during his answer. "Still not satisfied? Well you could sleep outside. I heard a nor'easter is supposed to hit before the week is out though. I wouldn't suggest it." Victor glared even harder. If that was humanly possible. "Seriously if is was evil you'd all be dead by now!" Victor still had his arms crossed, but tom's last statement got rid of the glare. "Actually I'm really not in the mood to assign rooms to a bunch of bratty kids and an inquisitive jerk." Tom glared at victor. "I'll let Stavros do it."

"Stavros, who's Stavros?" Asked everyone. Tom left not providing an answer. So his sister stepped in.

"Stavros is the head butler. He's going to be the one who can say that you sleep in the main house, guest house, boat house, tool shed, or in a tent during a nor'easter. My advice would be nice to him."

Stavros walked in. He was of normal height had very tame brown hair and wore something along the lines of a tuxedo. "I suppose I am to assign these people rooms." When Stavros spoke his voice was devoid of emotion, but it still held signs of intelligence, class, and a lot of other stuff. "Well then. We have something along the lines of twenty rooms available between the main house, guest house, and second property. Unfortunately this isn't the night for the second property as it is not ready yet. (I have another mansion based of a real mansion I've seen for this one) So that makes twelve rooms and, one two three four five seven eight nine ten of you. Hello sherry." Stavros added on void of emotion.

"Hi Stavros." Said sherry blushing and posing awkwardly.

"Yes that was random." Stavros said, "But still I guess I'll assign you guy's rooms."

-Some time later-

"Alright all you people have rooms. Oh and master did mention that he was sending in some friends in the morning to visit you guys. He also mentioned he was going to be out for a day or two doing things. He said he knew that you people could keep his friends entertained on your own. And no he didn't say anything else." Stavros addressed over the intercom, but did it quietly because everyone was asleep anyway. Save sherry, who was with him. "I suppose I'll leave them notes somewhere where they will see them. Hello sherry."

"Um hi Stavros…" again sherry positioned herself awkwardly.

"Really I don't get why you have this sort of crush on me. I'm thirty for Christ's sakes and you're eighteen." Sherry nodded no. "No. Well then does it have to do with the fact that during the ten days master saved your life and ever since you've had a crush on him and since I'm the only one who really knows and may actually do something about it because I seem like a stickler and I might fire you feel awkward every time you are in my presence?" Sherry fell over.

"Was I that close?" Stavros asked. Sherry merely nodded yes. "Well then don't worry. I'm not as opposed to romance as my character would suggest. And my guess is my totally emotionless character would suggest I may be plotting to kill someone. Seeing as I am the butler and all. But no, I have total devotion to the master and even more to his grandfather. Well it's nothing I'll address here, don't want to get to serious and all that. Good night Sherry." Sherry's response was an inarticulate –haa- like sound.

-next afternoon around 2 p.m.-

Metabee was the last one to get up by thirty two minutes. Weird since he was a medabot and could not suffer from jet lag, but he got up very late. The early risers (victor, Marth, Erika, sherry, Em, Tom's dad, Tom's mom, Stavros, and spike) were all somewhere besides the kitchen doing something, actually tom's family and Stavros were the only ones in the house Victor, Marth, Erika, sherry and spike were outside looking at the beach and had even gone for a swim in the pool. (As far as I know Billy Joel's center island house doesn't have a pool, but for my purposes it does in the twenty second century) Then Tom came, and he came with his friends. (Cue quick evil music)

"HI!" Tom shouted enthusiastically. "It took me a while but I got my friends here! And it wasn't easy because most of them go to college. Unlike me the child prodigy." Tom grinned a looked around. But the only people who had come were his sister and her Medabots, plasma nurse and belzelga 6. A.k.a. elemental belzelga.

Elemental belzelga type – belz (ooh four letters!)

Special attack – elemental captain bojack m00tzman Rasputin planet punch (or captain planet punch) (robot chicken fans should understand the title) (CAPTAIN PLANET!)

Description – looks like belzelga. Saved there is random spots covered in brown, green, blue, red, white, and black paint. By the way, his attack is the coolest named attack **EVER.**

"Are the guys really here!?!" Emily asked.

"Yea. I expected to be away for a couple of days, but since that would be too long and I need to get this chapter done to fill in the final set of characters that will both be featured in Teaching Spike and Wingshad0w's next fic, Hunting Locke Faust two days were cut for production time."

"Ah."

"Yeah that didn't make much sense did it?"

"Nope."

"Damn. Well all the guys are here."

"Yay you assembled the Planeteers!"

"The who! Oh wait. Oh god no. Please tell me that you didn't name Elemental belzelga's attack that."

"Well it is the coolest name ever."

"This is true."

"Hey Planeteers!" Emily said as she opened the door.

Tom looked at his sister. Blue vertical anime lines of depression gradually caused him to tilt his neck more and more. "I've unleashed a team of monsters. Especially since they know the joke (the joke is captain bojack m00tzman Rasputin planet is the coolest name ever, and is fused from a friends internet alias, a representation of Ted turner in a robot chicken episode, and bojack the guy with the coolest name in dragonball z. There's more, but it get's complicated from there on in). What have I done…?"

-About five pm. that day-

The gang of, victor, tom, hoboman Steve, Ikki, Erika, Rintaro, Sam, Sloan, spike and their respective Medabots were sitting together on one side of a robattle arena in the basement of tom's house. Tom's parents, Stavros, sherry, and Marth were sitting on the side at a ninety degree angle to them. On the other side of the ring was tom's sister and belzelga 6.

"Now you guys are going to meet the entire belzelga planeteer squad!"

The captain planet theme music began. Tom began chanting, "I've unleashed a monster. I've unleashed a monster."

"Earth!" A mysterious male figure covered in shadows and with glasses jumped out of nowhere and landed to the left of a darkened stage. As did his medabot, a green and brown belzelga. "Fire!" The process repeated itself except a belzelga painted in various shades of red appeared. "Water!" Another figure and a blue belzelga appeared. "Light!" a white belzelga and Medafighter. "Dark!" Black belzelga. "Brute force!" This time two Medafighters appeared. One was a robo. The other was a female wearing glasses. They had regular belzelga's.

"By your powers combined I am, CAPTAIN BOJACK M00TZMAN RASPUTIN PLANET!" Emily appeared on the scene dressed in planeteer gear (vest and short shorts for the girls). As did her belzelga as it jetted up to the top of the group. And took up an action-y pose with one fist in the air.

"I've released a monster. But I've filled the most important part of the plot holes that putting up Hunting Locke Faust before posting this chapter would create."

-End-

Well this chapter is up. As I hinted (only slightly) at earlier hunting Locke Faust, the sequel to this, is set to be up next. So pay attention.


	10. EARTH FIRE WIND WATER HEART, GO BELZEGA!

Teaching spike to robattle, the long awaited sequel to chapter 9

Begin the needed robattles that I lack, or, how interesting a title was Captain Bojack M00Tzman Rasputin Planet anyway?

After a –ahem- brief hiatus to writing I now take pen, err, keyboard in hand, palm, whatever and type some-or, due to re-watching the Medabots series through netflix.

"_By your powers combined I am, CAPTAIN BOJACK M00TZMAN RASPUTIN PLANET!" Emily appeared on the scene dressed in planeteer gear (vest and short shorts for the girls). As did her belzelga as it jetted up to the top of the group. And took up an action-y pose with one fist in the air._

_"I've released a monster. But I've filled the most important part of the plot holes that putting up Hunting Locke Faust before posting this chapter would create."_

A moment passed. "The chapter is up. Great!!! Locke Faust is up too! Score! Alright it's time to kick ass. Now hoboman Steve transport you're medabot while we do the obligatory Medabots stuff!"

Earth belzelga Aka belzelga 2 (belzelga 1 is regular belzelga)

Type Earth devil EDL

Medafighter Mark Megerian

Special attack earth vine entwined punch

I described all the elemental belzelga's save the last one (seriously did you expect me to type his full name unnecessarily? Even though it would have been shorter than this)

Water belzelga Aka belzelga 3

Type Water devil WDL

Medafighter Cory Rabiea

Special attack water/ice punch

Fire belzelga Aka belzelga 4

Type Fire devil FDL

Medafighter Brendan Conlon

Special attack missile tipped punch/fire punch

Yes this is the same belzelga from betrayals. Just now it's painted red and has a new attack. As well as a squad of teammates.

Light belzelga Aka belzelga 5a

Type Light devil LDL

Medafighter Lucas Francy

Special attack Light punch barrage

Dark belzelga Aka belzelga 5b

Type Dark devil DDL

Medafighter Fabritzio milito

Special attack Dark barrage punch

The other two belzelga's Medafighters were Ms. Caviar and a mysterious figure in the shadows. Who finally revealed himself to be Seaslug. He got a speech too, "I the part time evil Seaslug, am taking time off from my day job to join the planeteer squad once I hear my beloved miss caviar was going to be on the squad too."

Tom looked at his sister. "What the hell are you doing Seaslug is the bad guy!"

"Well he joined only for miss caviar ya' know!" She pointed over to Seaslug who was trying his hardest to woo miss caviar. And succeeding.

"You think you're so special? Well think again!" Hoboman Steve shouted. Epic background music came in the background as he began his little speech. "Now that we know your basic Medabots stats. I can finally transport the medabot of the fourth best Medafighter in the world. And it's a medabot that can beat all of yours in sheer power too. Transport GOKU!"

As for what Goku looks like. Google the word. Or Google dragonball Z. Goku is the one that is the main character. And his medabot looks just like him. If for no other reason then that I think that this is funny (or that I'm too lazy to try and describe him). Now for the technical stuff.

Goku

Type Super saiyan SSJ

Medafighter Hoboman Steve master of ti-kwan-leep

Special attack Dragonball Z imitations

The medabot on the battle field raised its hand and pointed at the other team. Epic music began playing again. "Who am I? I am the hope for all the living things in the universe that cry out for peace, I am Goku!" The epic music was cut short. "Let's robattle." Quickly metablue, Metabee, warbandit, cyandog, peppercat, totalizer, kantaroth and brass stepped up onto the stage. "See they agree with me."

"Then it's agreed!" Came the voice from a scientist working on some thing in the other room. The scientist turned around and was revealed to be Mr. Referee. "Hold on a second. Um does someone have the entry code into the other room?" A few moments passed as Mr. Referee waited for a scientist to enter the code and let him in. "Ahem, now then I declare this an official submission robattle. Team Planet versus team Dragonball Z! Medafighters ready!"

"HEY!" Came the shout from metablue, "Why are we team DBZ? (Pronounced as spelt) We only have one representative from that series!"

"Well I couldn't call it team medabot, besides I don't think any other fan-fiction authors have done a medabot based off of Goku. Am I right? (Seriously am I right?) Well anyway since there is a general consensus on Medafighters being ready." Mr. Referee took a big breath in while Ikki asked on quick question.

"Tom are you going to put meta armor on metablue?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

"Medabots robattle!!!"

"Goku super saiyan four meda armor!" A blue glow surrounded Goku and when it was done Goku had really tall black hair and a strange red fur on his chest. As well as a tail. "Now use your kamehameha times ten!"

"Captain Bojack M00tzman Rasputin Planet, CAPTIAN PLANET BEAM!"

Goku placed his hands together and a red ball of energy formed between his hands. Belzelga 6 fist things came together in roughly the same pose and a multicolored ball of energy.

Goku shouted, "KAAAAAAAAAA…!"

A few moments passed as absolutely nothing happened. Tom quickly led the team once more, "They'll be charging for quite some time. So here's the plan. Victor and I will go on the offensive and take out the enemy team. Everyone else protect Goku. And when he starts shouting MEEEEEEEEEEE (pronounced may) anyone right in front of him become not in front of him. Or he'll be the one to make you not in front of him. Alright victor let's go!"

Emily quickly became something like a team captain. "Well I'll be charging up as long as he is as to try and over power him. Caviar, Seaslug you two try and break up their defense of Goku. Everyone else hold off tom and victor."

"All of us?" Asked mark. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Trust me, if you last the time it takes for me to fire it'll be a miracle."

"But five isn't that a bit- "belzelga 2 damage left arm damaged eighty percent." – WHAT THE –Censored-!?!" While mark was talking Metablue and warbandit had gone into the middle of the defensive five and severely damaged all of them.

"Light belzelga healing max!" Fab's (short for Fabritzio) light belzelga began to glow over all its body as all the others began to be repaired.

"Victor we got to take him out!"

"Everyone around light belzelga!"

"Correction." Victor said. "First we got to get the others out of the way. That means back into the fray."

"Metablue, seeker missiles, aim for belzelga 4!"

-Meanwhile-

"God I've faced off with one belzelga before, but not two." Ikki muttered. He looked at his team. Sam and Rintaro were good. Sloan would be a support fire medabot. Erika was an okay Medafighter, but as it stands her opponents were way beyond her. And spike, well he was spike did it matter? It would be best to use him as bait. "Spike I want you to charge at them. Samantha stay close on his heels. Sloan, rintaro, Erika, give them plenty of cover fire. Now go!"

Spike had to ask, "Why am I the one that's going in front?"

Sam had a real good answer, "Just shut up and do it or else you'll be in front not you're medabot."

"Right boss. Okay, cyandog run at the belzelga's and fire like mad. Or better yet, FISTICUFF'S (he actually says that in one episode, I don't get why but he says it and that's cool!)"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!"

"Ah get out of the way guys!"

Tom perked up, "Oh I forgot to mention he says MEEEEEEEEE! Twice, get out of the way the second time."

Seaslug perked up, "Thank you, now belzelga show that blue dog what real fisticuffs are like!" Seaslug said that, but actually his belzelga just watched cyandog move back and forth across the large stage in a zigzag pattern while cyandog was firing the whole time. Missing every shot…

-Then-

"Metablue heat seeker missiles aim for belzelga 4!"

"Warbandit start spinning metablue around!"

Brendan responded about to say punch out the missiles when he realized something, "Fire belzelga, punch those missiles aside with your missile tipped- Oh crap. How did I not see this one coming…" Brendan smacked himself in the face as the huge missile on missile explosion occurred and his medabot ejected its medal.

"Belzelga four is unable to battle, function ceased!"

"Now warbandit throw metablue at light belzelga! Then give him cover fire!"

"Metablue blast straight ahead!"

"EEEEE-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Metablue shouted as he went flying forwards towards light belzelga. That was until he hit a black force field and went "Oomph!"

"Damn." Tom muttered. "Dark belzelga set up a force field. Victor new plan, first we take out dark belzelga then we knock the others out of the way then we take out light belzelga."

Victor nodded, "I like the new plan too. Warbandit flank left focus on the force field!"

-During that particular interval of time-

Cyandog landed one shot on belzelga. That shot the most important shot for Ikki as it decided half of his strategy.

"Now Sam Spike focus on that belzelga. Everyone else shoot the other belzelga!"

"Peppercat, zap that guy with all the lightening you got!"

"Cyandog, FISTICUFFS!"

"Seriously spike," Samantha asked, "What's up with you and fisticuffs?"

"Well I said it in one episode before, and due to an in joke between author and friends I'm saying it again now."

"Spike when did you say fisticuffs?"

"Um, in the episode where we fought those kids with the teddy bear medabot. The ankle biters or something. I said it when I told cyandog to attack Metabee."

"And that's funny why?"

"I read the script." Tom shouted, "In a side note somewhere it mentioned Gundam wing the abridged. And one line to stereotype Zech's was fisticuffs. Apparently the author finds some humor in that word that we do not." (LOL fisticuffs:)

"Well anyway! Cyandog…"

"Cyandog damaged all parts damaged eighty percent."

"WHAT!"

"Peppercat turn up the voltage, maximum shocking power!" Pepper cat ran at Seaslug's belzelga, arms a zappin'. Quickly she jumped up and while right above belzelga peppercat poured on the electricity.

Seaslug's medawatch stated the obvious, "belzelga damaged head damaged forty five percent"

"No my belzelga. Ms. Caviar, how are you doing?" He shouldn't have asked. While Seaslug had received all of two hits to his medabot Ms. Caviar had been on the defensive since the kids had started blasting.

"Belzelga damaged. Left arm damaged eighty percent damage. Right arm damage forty three percent damage. Legs damaged fifty percent damage. Head damaged forty three percent damaged. Warning vision units damaged, vision compromised."

Seaslug looked at peppercat standing directly in front of a wildly shooting cyandog. Almost seeming to make cyandog more accurate as belzelga actually had to move around to avoid the shots cyandog was shooting off. "Belzelga crush them and then go help Ms. Caviar!" Quickly belzelga darted forwards. Using jets in its feet to help speed it up. Then warbandit appeared out of nowhere and kicked the belzelga aside.

"You know we need pepper cat's help down at the other end of the field." Victor commented. "And fast I don't know how long Tom can hold out."

"Boot to the head!" Metablue shouted as a belzelga went flying. "HA! Betcha that Hoboman Steve's medabot can't do that."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" The red orb between Goku's hands was now about two feet wide.

"Alright back to what I was saying." Victor continued. "We'll be borrowing peppercat momentarily Ikki. But we'll probably be borrowing belzelga too."

"Why belzelga too?" Ikki asked.

"I think Seaslug will follow the leader, so to speak."

Warbandit blasted belzelga away from him. Then water belzelga and regular belzelga collided in mid air. "Well that'll keep him busy. Come on peppercat." Warbandit grabbed peppercat's hand and pulled her along.

Arriving by the large circle that metablue had made in no time flat victor shouted, "Shock that force field!"

"Peppercat, turn up the voltage!" The other belzelga's down, minus three, Tom and victor waited until the black force field went down.

-Meanwhile-

"Alright cyandog blast them with your laser cannon! FISTICUFFS!" Cyandog fired at the downed belzelga and water belzelga.

"Sloan, Erika, go back him up. Kantaroth and I will hold off this belzelga. Metabee! Seeker missiles!"

"Kantaroth, dude, fire off those seekers!"

"Rocket launch!"

"Like firing my missiles man!" Everyone looked a kantaroth a little oddly as he remained oblivious, and his Medafighter was just hyper.

The missiles went flying and knocked the three remaining belzelga's into a little corner and damaged them seriously.

"Peppercat electric shock attack!" Out of nowhere peppercat jumped on top of all three Medabots and zapped them with all the force she had. The water one ended up more limp than the others.

"Curse you pokemon type relations." Said water belzelga as it fell down and its medal ejected.

"Well…" Seaslug looked depressed as he first looked at his teammates who were all huddled in a corner depressed. Ms. Caviar was next to him worried, and Emily was staring down Hoboman Steve. "You think you have us beat. But you forget we are constantly being healed by light belzelga."

"Light belzelga function ceased!" Mr. Referee announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Seaslug shouted as he joined the general states of delirium that his team was in.

"Metabee!"

"Cyandog!"

"Peppercat!"

"Totalizer!"

"Kantaroth!"

"Brass!"

"ATTACK!" All the Medafighters said the last line in unison. Yes it is very corny. –Boom- and then there was one.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tom stood looking at the giant red orb in anticipation. Someone hit him. "Oh yeah everyone better get out of the way, this also means don't go behind the other medabot. And this warning applies to humans as well." Everyone that could move out of the way did.

"HA!" Then the red orb went a' flying. It became a gargantuan red beam that shot out from between Goku's hands and streaked towards belzelga 6. Belzelga six retorted with a white beam about one half the width of Goku's attack. When the two beams met in the middle they formed a massive ball of energy that emitted light and wayward energy blasts like there was tomorrow.

As belzelga 6's pitiful energy blast tried to vie for domination over a kamehameha times ten Goku began to say, "Times **TEN**!" Once he said it the kamehameha beam crushed belzelga six's pitiful laser beam. And once the kamehameha Ko'd belzelga six the beam kept going and busted a hole in the wall and then curved upwards into the sky.

"HOLY CRAP!" Shouted Emily. "SINCE WHEN WERE THERE MEDABOTS THAT COULD DO THAT!"

Tom looked up as the red beam disappeared into the cloud cover. "I'm not really sure; I didn't originally design that power into Goku. And I'm not sure which modification would have given him all that power."

"WHAT YOU MADE Goku!"

Tom looked at his sister, "Duh. It was a gift for my martial arts master once I completed my training. Since then I have _slightly _upgraded it."

"MARTIAL ARTS MASTER! What the hell kind of martial art form does he teach!?!"

Tom looked at his sister. "Stop cursing, Boot to the Head! He taught me ti Kwan leep, the ultimate martial art form with the pinnacle technique of boot to the head."

-For lack of any other ideas, end-


	11. a hobo and martial arts

Teaching spike to robattle, the long awaited sequel to chapter 10

**Finally** I get back on track with the "plot", or **finally** spike is taught ti-kwan-leep by a true master.

Notice that both titles have **finally** in them.

Well like the titles say, I'm **finally** getting to a point that may resemble 'back on track' if you squint. Well here comes 'back on track' perhaps, remember I don't fully plan this stuff out.

-Begin-

"_MARTIAL ARTS MASTER! What the hell kind of martial art form does he teach!?!"_

_Tom looked at his sister. "Stop cursing, Boot to the Head! He taught me ti Kwan leep, the ultimate martial art form with the pinnacle technique of boot to the head."_

Spike perked up. "OOH ti-kwan-leep! When were you going to teach me that?"

Hoboman Steve looked at Tom. "You're going to teach that loser?"

Tom looked back, smiled and gave him a big thumbs up. "No you are:)"(Lol smiley face!)

"I refuse."

"Aw come on, I gave you a boot to the head, you know we are martial arts equals, and besides spike already has his own ti-kwan-leep technique."

"Ti-kwan-leep technique, where!"

"Show 'em spike!"

Spike pulled a gun out of the twilight zone. "Ti-kwan-leep spike technique, GUNSHOT TO THE HEAD!" Spike shot a Tom, who ducked under it.

"See, not a bad technique, eh. And I know it's original." Tom smiled as he was still bent over.

"You're right it is original." Hoboman Steve said. "And although I know every official ti-kwan-leep technique there is not one that uses a gun."

"What is that illegal?" Spike asked.

"No, Ti-kwan-leep masters worldwide were too stupid to think of using guns in their techniques. Although Tom and I both came close. I use swords; Tom uses a space laser for one attack." Hoboman Steve said as he looked at the gun spike had. "Spike hit me with that technique."

"Whoa! Did you just say you want me to shoot you!?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. Gunshot to the head!" Again spike shot at hoboman Steve. He dodged the technique. And unlike Tom, who was still bent over, he got back up.

"That was amazing. You have great ti-kwan-leep potential." Hoboman Steve said as he walked over to spike and patted him on the back. "You are my new apprentice spike."

"That's all nice but while you three are training, what do we do?" Ikki inquired.

Tom finally stood up, his back cracked. "Ow. You guys are going to New York City with my mother sherry and white knight."

"Why them." Ikki asked.

"So the city remains in once piece." Tom replied.

"Ah." Was all Ikki had to say in return.

-In New York city- (dun-dun-duh)

The gang took the train to the city. Of course the gang consisted of (author looks back at older chapters now having no memory of who the gang was) Erika, Sam, Sloan, Marth, (who was acting as a third member while spike practiced ti-kwan-leep), Ikki, Victor, and rintaro. And of course all of their Medabots. Koji wasn't there because he was busy fuming over killing spike, Karin was with him. Sherry and Mrs. Valentine, were the official 'parental guardians' of the group. But victor was going to fulfill that role too.

So what did they do in the city first? Well first they attracted a lot of attention from the crowd. The kid who is believed by the public to be robattle world champion and the number 1 ranked world medafighter together at the same time, it was like a fan-girl yaoi festival. (Fan girls scare me!)(And yes I know I probably pissed off a bunch of them right there, but what do I care, they do scare me!) There was a massive crowd. Tom had planned for this which was why he had brought sherry along. She walked over to the fan girls and snapped them like twigs, literally. Tom knew that she had anger problems, at least since that flight, Thus tom had sent her with orders to fend off fan girls with the intent for her to snap them in half. Again literally.

But anyway what would they do in the city after that? They would go into the streets because no matter how big a star you are unless you're with half a dozen others in the streets of New York City you'll only attract minor attention. And from there, well they went to see some plays. A start with phantom of the opera. Um well…

During the scene in which the phantom (anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about will understand with my in parentheses subtitles, this guy is, villain) encounters Christine, (the damsel) in the graveyard and shoots fire at her the entire gang, minus victor and Marth felt obligated to save her. And before that they had been taunting the phantom.

Next, lunch at the hard rock café where guitars were broken, but only as a publicity stunt for victor and Ikki. And actually victor was the only one of the group able to break a guitar on his own. The entire gang helped Ikki break his after it went 'thump' gently against the ground. Lunch was a tad hectic but more survivable than the play. Sherry was able to go slightly away from the mental point of shattering all the kids spines and skulls, to just their arms. Mrs. Valentine was able to go from arms to capillaries and not skin. Victor and Marth, the only ones semi-responsible in the group (Medabots included) sat and ate with them. Generally keeping the conversation mild and light.

After lunch? Another show, the music man, during which the gang broke out into Japanese song in large. There was a general muffler placed over them to shut them up. It was named sherry, who was back in the spines and skulls stage.

When the finally got back to the home spike was busy trying to beat up Steve, tom, cyandog, metablue, gorgon, jetfire, and dozens of other Medabots and people. Steve and cyandog were the only ones fighting back ever but spike was rarely getting vaguely close to anyone.

The second day in the city was a trip to see the sights, this was a little more manageable, sherry kept the gang from over acting by threatening to throw them off the buildings. The statue of liberty got everyone to calm down somewhat at least, they all were excited to get a special pass to go onto the torch. The return had spike trying just to hit tom and Hoboman Steve. He at the same level of failure that he was at the day before, but Tom and Steve now were trying to doge him, the other day they had been walking around doing whatever. Sometimes Cyandog got in on the random dodging, and a hair of the attacking.

The third day was more sights, the toy's r us in New York City. Then central park the rest of the day. Where the gang went to a robattle stage and had more than a few robattles.

Spike was now having to dodge Steve and tom in his training sessions, and Cyandog was now randomly, but evenly, thrown into the sessions too.

The fourth and fifth days were more robattles in central park, with a tournament on day five with an exhibition match on the parts of Ikki and Victor.

Day 6 was a trip to the natural history museum, where the gang only broke replicas.

Spike was now at the point where he could land one hit on Tom and Steve. If he was totally concentrating on just that.

Day 7 was a visit to Rockefeller center and a few other more misc. type things.

Spike was capable of hitting tom and Steve twice.

And that my reader is how spike reached the title of 'ti-kwan-leep master' in 1 week.

Day 8 was a return to Japan, and an issuing of a challenge, not by way of projectiles this time tho'.

Then came the battle…

Koji arrived at the appointed place, the park, at the appropriate time, where he saw the gang assembled by some sort of podium. Then Hoboman Steve got started.

"Koji Karakuchi (not sure of spelling, but not gonna check it now) you have challenged Spike, my apprentice in ti-kwan-leep to a robattle, well now prepare to face his almighty ti-kwan-leep mastery wrath because we have taught him the almighty martial art form of ti-kwan-leep!"

"And I gave him a new medabot that PWNS!" Tom added on.

"Yes, so now face our champion with his new medabot." Steve said as he motioned towards the platform. Then he began to play some processional on the kazoo as spike walked out, he was wearing a large rokusho-esque cloak. Tom sighed.

"Spike you're new medabot." Then out came Warrior on a conveyor belt (see ch. 2 for stats and appearance). Spike inserted the medal and Warrior got around and moved in several very fancy patterns.

"Koji!" Spike shouted once this was all done. He pointed a finger at koji. "I challenge you to an official submission robattle."

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" A voice came from nowhere. Mr. Referee walked down spike's platform as if he were a model. "I declare this an official submission robattle. Medafighters ready! MEDABOTS ROBATTLE!!!"

Warrior stood stock still as spike moved away from him. Several minutes passed as Sumilidon stood tense and Warrior stood stock still. "Screw this, Sumilidon attack!" With a lunge faster than Sumilidon had done before he struck right at warrior.

"Warrior, evade up!" Warrior jumped up at the last moment. "Now bring your pike down on his head!" Quickly shifting the pike so it would go straight into the ground Warrior came crashing down on Sumilidon missing by a hair. "Attack with that lance!" Attacking with several thrusts at Sumilidon warrior went on the offensive and kept his foe at range. "Now you're knife strike!" Making a thrust that would entangle Sumilidon for a moment Warrior then used the knife on his right arm to attack Sumilidon landing the first hit of the robattle. It was little more than a scratch, but it worked. "Now we finish him, CHAINSAW HEADGEAR!" Rapidly breaking the deadlock he was in the head of warrior suddenly had chainsaw blades protruding from it; they activated and began rotating around his head.

"Sumilidon, shadow sword!" Sumilidon leapt up at the last second.

"Jump too Warrior!" Spike shouted. He did.

The two met in mid air, but Sumilidon made the successful landing, warrior's medal ejected.

"And now you can never challenge me to a robattle again." Koji said.

"Don't you want you're parts?" Mr. Referee asked as Koji walked away.

"No I got what I wanted out of that, to keep spike from doing any more of these stupid robattles."

"WHAT!" Spike and tom said at once. Spike ran to grovel, but tom restrained him.

"I have an idea, but it doesn't involve you as of yet. So you should just go plan or something." Spike paused then nodded and gathered up the gang.

"So guys what do you know about Sumilidon?" Was his first question, then he was off.

-That night-

Koji came to a dark foreboding alley in the middle of the night to meet a figure in a mysterious cloak. "You said I should come here, and bring Sumilidon. But who are you and why."

"I AM THOMAS!" Tom threw off his cloak and revealed himself, for a moment one of his eyes glowed red, but that moment passed quickly.

"Okay now that that's done what do you want?"

"I will do a practice robattle against you, right here, right now. If I win spike has one last robattle against you on your terms. If I loose you get that medabot you saw earlier today as well as one other powerful grappler I've got."

"That's a little unfair, you are the number three medafighter in the world, and how am I supposed to compete with you?"

"I give you a handicap." Tom reached behind him and to his right, his cloak had not gone far when he had thrown it off, it had landed on a thing. Throwing the cloak back on himself he revealed the thing was a cyandog medabot model. "Cyandog, with a knight type medal. I don't have one of my main medabot equipped with a monkey type, but white knight is a grappler correct?"

"Fine. I'll do it." _And I'll end it in one shot._ "GO! Sumilidon, shadow sword!"

"Cyandog, BOOT TO THE HEAD!" Sumilidon came down right on cyandogs foot. "Hit him with a bunch more!" Then random boot to the head's went flying at Koji. Finally after several minutes Sumilidons medal ejected. "I win. Give me a day to tell spike."

"One week from now, at the shrine. Two o'clock. If he's late then I won't re-schedule."

"Fine then. Spike gladly accepts."

-End-

Spike lost. BIG SURPRISE, I SO DID NOT SEE THAT COMING. Spike is robattling koji one last time, can he win, who knows? Find out in the next, TEACHING SPIKE TO ROBATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

December fifth, international day of the ninja, celebrate it.


	12. Ivefinalyrunoutofcreativetitlesinwordco

Teaching spike to robattle, the long awaited sequel to chapter 11.

Chapter 12 – The final robattle **or **what ti-kwan-leep can and cannot do.

Well here ya' go it's really the final battle of teaching spike. Thanks to all my reviewers, who I'm too much of a lazy bum to list. As well as all of my constant readers. And to whomever it may have been one person or more that managed to spike my hits from 8 in chapter 9 to 82 in chapter 10, and then back to 5 in chapter 11. You know that just doesn't make any sense.

-Begin-

Spike looked at the stuff in the ground, gum, rocks, grass, more rocks, a penny, more rocks, and rocks. There were a lot of rocks. Man that was a lot of rocks, I mean sure the ground is supposed to have rocks, but spike was walking on ground with more rocks than 'rocky' ground has. What's up with that?

Well anyway spike was walking along looking at the ground wondering. Sam would never let him back into the gang now. Koji had utterly destroyed him and had sworn never to challenge him again. Who else was there to challenge? The only one in their group of friends spike could maybe hypothetically possibly beat was Ikki. And those odds were slim to none. So what could he do? "I guess I could leave town or something." Spike said. "Join the circus. The kid who can't win a robattle. I'll be a circus freak show phenomena." Spike sighed. Then he thought for a moment, "Hey that might be good. 'The kid who can't win a robattle'. I'll be a Japan pop icon. I may become world famous. And I'll most certainly be rich." Spike grinned. "This could work after all!"

While spike continued musing to himself tom ran up to him out of breath. "Spike." He heaved.

"Yes master?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THREE CITIES AWAY FROM YOUR HOME!?!" Tom said as he gave spike a violent boot to the head.

"Well I thought about running away from home and joining the circus and it just happens that the nearest circus is here."

Tom glared. "Boot to the head."

"What was that for Tom?" Spike shouted as he gripped his head in pain.

"Boot to the head." Tom said in anger. "You made me run over fifty miles."

"FIFTY MILES?" Spike asked in wonderment. "You can do that in one day?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I will listen to you now and forever sensei." Spike said bowing down.

"Good. Now listen to me, you've got one last chance to beat koji."

"But I thought koji would never robattle me again."

"Well I got him to change his mind."

"How?"

"You shut up."

"Right master."

"Anyways, you're last chance is a week from yesterday at 2 o'clock. I will not help you because all my help has seemed to have done nothing to this point. And I'm just too damn tired of you failing all the time. So I'll let you robattle koji on your own with whatever medabot you choose."

"Fine I'll do it." Spike said with enthusiasm.

"Sweet. Just don't be late." Then the pair started on their way back. But as they did Tom had to ask. "Spike what about that circus thing?"

"Well I figure if I beat koji I'll become at least a bit of a star without leaving town. So that way I'll get a bit of a jump on my dream of becoming world champ."

"You never will have a chance you do know that right?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

-Back in Riverview-

Spike had immediately begun training upon returning to Riverview. He had brought out cyandog and the two began a secret training regimen that no-one could see. Not even Tom.

To give you some examples of the security involved, when Tom tried to walk in via the front door he got a message that said, "I don't want you're help." And when Tom asked are you sure an image came up with, "Yes."

So with Tom soundly defeated and standing outside the door meditating and eating whenever he felt like it the rest of the gang tried to break in.

First came koji. He tried the front door the first time like Tom did. Except when he tried to open it, it shocked him, literally. After receiving 10,000 volts of electricity koji took out a Gatling rocket launcher (weapon of the future) and fired at the door. But apparently the secret training room in spike's basement was just as secure as the hop mart. The rockets did nothing.

So while koji prepared various ways to get in the gang as a whole did some stuff.

First they again tried the door. The door went –BZZZAP- and they had failed. Then they tried talking to spike, eventually they were zapped anyway. Then koji tried a tank barrage. But it seemed the bunker spike was in was impenetrable.

So then the gang tried to be sneaky. The air vents had cross bars. When they brought a welding torch they found out there was flammable materials all throughout the air duct system. The flammable materials then went boom. And out came the gang. Koji then came in with a wooden sword and began to whack away at everything he could. After a few minutes the door opened and smashed koji into the wall then it closed again. Then it opened, closed, opened, closed, and continued on this path for quite some time. Finally after 30 minutes the door stopped opening and closing on koji.

Tom had been leaning up against the wall listening to an MP5 player of his. After the door bashed into koji for the last time he got up and looked at the beaten and bloody koji and everyone else who was burned to a crisp. "Damn." Tom said as he looked them over. "Spike must have been working on this for a long time." Tom stared at the door for a few minutes. "Oh well not my problem." He got up to leave, "Oh and you guys should stop trying to break in, I happen to know spike is a master of the gun style of ti-kwan-leep." Tom laughed. It would be interesting to see who would win the battle.

Then came the day of the battle. Koji was there early. At 2:00 spike wasn't there. But the gang was there. Koji made a move to leave saying, "I had no real reason to do this in the first place and now he's late. I don't even know why we're having this robattle anyways, everyone knows I'll win."

"So why run away?" Tom asked, "He's just a little late, give him half an hour, then you can almost kinda-sort-of have legitimacy in saying he's late. Well you almost will."

"But I'm not late." Spike said from nowhere. Then he came down from somewhere very high up with a rokusho like cape on and landed on the ground. Straightening up spike continued, "I'm right here."

"You know spike that was cool." Tom said with a grin. "Even if you loose you are now a winner in my book for that awesome entrance." The gang had signs ranging in value from 8.2 to 9.9. Koji had a sign with -3 on it.

"Koji I challenge you to an official submission robattle." Spike said as he transported Cyandog.

"I challenged you if you don't remember." Koji said as Sumilidon walked forwards.

"I wasn't there." Spike said, "So I'm gonna challenge you now."

"Then it's agreed!" Mr. Referee shouted from the cape. Spike threw off the cape into the air and when it passed by a tree Mr. Referee appeared on top of the tree. "I declare this an official submission robattle. Medafighters ready."

"RIGHT!" Both koji and spike shouted.

"Medabots robattle!"

"Go Sumilidon. Shadow sword!" Sumilidon jumped into the air. "Finish this in one go!"

Sumilidon was at his highest point. Spike did nothing, cyandog didn't seem worried. Sumilidon began his rocket down Spike then ordered a command, "Boot-to-the-head!" And then like Tom had done that night in the alleyway Cyandogs foot hit sumilidons head.

"SPIKE beat the shadow sword!?!" Ikki said completely confused.

"Cyandog!" Spike shouted his finger in the air, "Multi boot to the head!"

Cyandog began multiple boots to the head's. Koji was caught off guard, but quickly took control. "Catch his foot." Koji ordered.

Sumilidon did just that.

"HE BEAT TI-KWAN-LEEP!!!" Tom shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Spike grinned, "CYANDOG GUNSHOT-TO-THE-HEAD!!!"

Cyandog raised his arm up at Sumilidon and put the barrel to his head. "Nyah-nyah." He said in a terminator-esque manner. Then he fired. Not even cyandog could miss at that close a range.

"Function ceased! The winner is Spike!"

"SPIKE!" Tom shouted.

"MASTER!"

"SPIKE!" Sam shouted.

"BOSS!!!"

"I guess you can come back into the screws gang now." Sam said, "Since you did manage to beat koji and all."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom said in anger. "You wanted to beat koji to join a gang!!!" Tom pulled out a handgun, "I just mastered the spike style of ti-kwan-leep." Then he brought out a gatling gun. "Now I've advanced it into rapid fire style. You all will suffer the wrath of an angry ti-kwan-leep master."

Everyone looked at Tom with fear in their eyes.

"Go ahead, make my day." Tom said with evil in everything he was.

The now full and complete gang ran for their lives. Tom with a handgun and Gatling gun on their tail.

-End-

Well this is the end of teaching spike. Hope you enjoyed it.

So for a while I'll be done with Medabots. So enjoy.


End file.
